The Bandit Brothers
by The Great Kon-sama
Summary: My first fic! The Bandit Brother, sekawanan bandit profesional yang meresahkan warga kembali beraksi! Kali ini mereka menculik seorang putri raja sebagai tawanan. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka selanjutnya? IchiRuki. RnR? Chapter 3 EDITED!
1. The Bandits

**Gyahahaha..! Ini fic pertama gw..! -tepuk tangan sendiri- mohon bantuannya! Maaf kalo jelek, masih belajar buat fanfic.**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo -kalo punya gw kayaknya g bakal laku-**

**The Bandit Brothers**

**chapter 1 : The Bandits**

Di sebuah negeri nan indah dan makmur bernama Seretei, terdapat beberapa kerajaan yang hidup rukun. Rakyatnya pun makmur dan saling menghargai, tapi akhir-akhir ini mereka menjadi gelisah sejak munculnya kawanan bandit dari barat. Mereka suka merampok dari mulai uang, emas, sayur mayur, sampai pakaian dalam (?). Mereka pun terkenal dengan nama **The Bandit Brothers**. Berbagai kerajaan sudah mengerahkan pasukannya, namun semua itu percuma. Mereka selalu bisa lolos dengan cara yang aneh-aneh, dan tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak. Identitas mereka juga belum diketahui sampai sekarang.

**-xXx-**

**Pada suatu hari yang tenang, di suatu tempat di Kerajaan Senbonzakura...**

"Gyaahahahaha! Serahkan semua yang kalian punya!" seorang pria bertopeng tiba-tiba muncul di sebuah restoran. Dia mengacungkan pedangnya yang superbesar, begitu juga dengan 3 orang bertopeng di belakangnya yang sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing.

"Aaaaah..!! Banciii..! Eh, Bandit Brothers..!" seorang pengunjung yang panik langsung mengangkat kedua tangan, bahkan kakinya sehingga dia langsung jatuh.

"Sontoloyo elo ngatain kita banci..!" pria bertopeng tadi langsung mengayunkan pedangnya. Meninggalkan goresan **'BB' **di tembok. "Ini kita! The Bandit Brothers!" serunya bangga, namun tiba-tiba salah satu temannya menggetok kepalanya.

"Sudah gue bilang kita nggak pakai cara ninggalin goresan **'BB' **lagi! Dikira orang ntar tu bau badan lagi! Gue lagian semalem udah capek-capek njahit bendera buat tanda kita ngerampok!" seru temannya yang bersenjatakan panah dan berjubah putih sendiri, dia juga memakai google, berbeda dengan yang lain yang hanya memakai topeng karung goni butut.

"Oi elo berdua!" seru teman satunya lagi. Orang yang ini berbentuk mirip nanas karena bentuk kunciran rambut merahnya yang aneh. "Jangan pada berantem sendiri! Tu cepet ngerampok! Topeng gue udah gerah banget nih!"

"Iya iya!" pria bertopeng pertama kembali beralih ke para pengunjung yang sudah gemetaran. "Ayo! Serahkan semua harta benda kalian!" dia kembali menghunuskan pedang raksasanya membuat beberapa pengunjung pingsan saking takutnya.

Para pengunjung restoran yang sudah gemetaran tak karuan langsung mengeluarkan semua harta benda mereka. Ada yang langsung mengeluarkan beberapa bundel uang. Ada yang langsung memreteli perhiasan yang dipakainya, bahkan juga gigi-gigi emas dan rambut palsu mereka. Ada juga pengunjung yang tidak modal yang melucuti pakaian mereka karena mereka tak punya apa-apa. Semuanya dimasukkan ke kantong super besar yang dibawa oleh seorang bandit lain yang juga bertubuh super besar.

Setelah merasa cukup, bandit besar yang berkeliling tadi segera kembali bersama kelompoknya untuk memperlihatkan sekilas hasil rampasan mereka. Pria berpedang super besar mengintip sebentar. Dia mengangguk tanda sudah cukup, begitu juga kedua orang yang lain.

"Oke! Hari ini sudah cukup! Terima kasih atas pemberian kalian!" seru pria pertama tadi. Dia dan ketiga orang lainnya lantas beranjak keluar dari restoran itu, meninggalkan para pengunjung restoran dalam trauma yang dalam. Keadaan di luar ternyata cukup mengejutkan kawanan bandit tersebut. Puluhan pasukan Kerajaan Senbonzakura sudah mengepung mereka.

"Kalian berempat menyerahlah! Kalian sudah dikepung!" seru pemimpin pasukan tersebut, pria berambut spiky hitam dan bertato 69 di pipinya. Dia adalah penglima Kerajaan Senbonzakura, Hisagi Shuuhei. Tangan kanannya sudah menghunuskan pedang. Puluhan pasukan di belakangnya juga sudah siap dengan senjata mereka. Separuh dari mereka berkuda.

Keempat bandit itu hanya diam terpaku. Entah karena kaget atau hanya mencoba menjadi sok cool. Sunyi sesaat...

"Psst, Renji, gimana ini?" bisik pria pertama ke pria mirip nanas.

"Mana gue tau, bukannya elo yang mimpin?" balasnya. "Woi, Ishida, kapan bantuan dateng?" bisiknya ke pria bergoogle.

Pria bergoogle alias Ishida membuka buku kecilnya dengan cepat dan mulai menulis sesuatu. "Berdasarkan jarak, kecepatan, berat, dan gravitasi bumi, dan juga memperhitungkan makanan yang kita berikan kemarin ke kuda kita, jumlah kalorinya terlalu banyak. Maka dari itu, kuda kita akan sedikit melambat... dan jika itu maka waktu yang dibutuhkan pun bertambah dan..."

"Kelamaan lo! Kira-kira berapa lama lagi?!" gertak pria pertama ke Ishida.

"5 menit! 5 menit!" jawab ishida.

Pria pertama lalu menancapkan pedang super besarnya ke tanah. Walaupun tertutup topeng, tapi orang-orang bisa langsung tahu kalau dia sedang tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri. "Baiklah, teman-teman, kalau begitu kita hanya perlu mengulur waktu untuk lima menit!" ujarnya ke teman-temannya. Teman-temannya mengangguk dengan optimis. "Hei kalian!" dia mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah pasukan kerajaan. "Maaf saja, tapi kami The Bandit Brothers tidak akan pernah menyerah!"

"Hoero Zabimaru!!" Renji langsung mengayunkan pedangnya yang unik. Sabetan pedangnya yang bisa memanjang langsung menyapu barisan terdepan pasukan, kecuali Hisagi yang bisa menahannya. Ishida langsung memanahkan 10 anak panah sekaligus, bukan ke arah pasukan, tapi ke arah bendera raksasa di atas gedung yang tepat ada di atas pasukan. Bendera itu langsung putus dan menutupi barisan belakang pasukan berkuda sehingga mereka tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Hisagi dan beberapa pasukan yang belum terkena masalah berusaha menyerang mereka.

"Chad! Bantu aku!" ujar pria pertama seraya mengayunkan pedangnya untuk memblok serangan Hisagi. Pria yang paling besar diantara mereka berempat mengangguk dan hanya dengan satu ayunan lengan, beberapa pasukan lain langsung terlontar. Hisagi juga ikut terlontar.

"Ichigo! Tu kuda-kuda kita udah dateng!" Renji heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah lain. Memang benar, empat kuda warna-warni, mulai dari hitam, putih, merah, dan coklat terlihat dari jauh. Kedatangan mereka lebih cepat dari perkiraan Ishida.

"Oh bener, gue bisa liat dari sini!" pria pertama alias Ichigo melambai-lambai tak jelas ke kudanya. Lagi-lagi kepalanya digetok, kali ini bukan oleh Ishida, melainkan Renji.

"Nggak usah dadah dadah begitu mereka bakal ke sini tauk! Supaya lebih cepet kita yang ke sana aja!" seru Renji. Ichigo langsung menangguk dan membopong pedang raksasa di pundaknya.

"Teman-teman! Kita langsung ke sana!" Ichigo langsung berlari ke arah kuda-kuda yang datang diikuti Renji, Ishida, dan Chad. Beberapa pasukan yang sudah pulih mencoba mengejar mereka. Tapi kawanan bandit tersebut sudah berhasil naik ke kuda mereka masing-masing dan berbalik arah menuju ke gerbang kerajaan.

"Pasukan berkuda yang di belakang! Kejar mereka sekarang!" Hisagi sudah panik. Meskipun tubuhnya sudah babak belur dan pegal-pegal, tapi dia tetap semangat untuk menangkap mereka. Benar-benar panglima sejati. Beberapa pasukan berkuda langsung berbondong-bondong mengejar kawanan bandit tersebut, namun karena mereka terburu-buru dan panik maka mereka langsung memacu kudanya tanpa mempedulikan apapun yang ada di depan mereka. Hisagi salah satunya. Dia tertabrak oleh puluhan pasukan berkudanya sendiri. Beruntung, dia masih mengenakan baju perang sehingga hanya 10 tulangnya yang patah.

"Woi Ichigo kita dikejar tuh!" teriak Renji ke Ichigo yang sedang asyik memacu kudanya seperti orang gila.

"Biarin aja! Kalo mereka kejar kita tinggal lari kan! Gyahahahahaha!" Ichigo tertawa histeris, sampai-sampai topeng yang dia pakai nyaris sobek.

Teman-temannya yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba ada dua orang pasukan kerajaan yang berhasil menyusul sampai ke sebelah kuda Renji. Mereka berusaha menjatuhkan Renji dari kudanya, namun malang nasib mereka karena mereka malah terkena tendangan Chad sehingga terlempar sejauh 20 meter.

"Thanks!" Renji mengacungkan jempol ke arah Chad yang balas mengacungkan jempol. Seperti pepatah, jempol dibalas jempol.

Mereka berempat terus memacu kuda ke arah gerbang keluar kerajaan, diikuti puluhan pasukan berkuda kerajaan di belakangnya. Tapi sialnya, gerbang kerajaan sudah ditutup ditambah lagi ada sekitar 5 lusin pasukan berkuda yang menjaganya lengkap dengan tombak dan perisai. Ichigo dan kawan-kawan terpaksa berbelok arah ke kanan untuk menghindari mereka, melewati rumah-rumah penduduk dan pasar.

"Yo Ichigo! Tu mereka tambah banyak tuh!" Renji kembali heboh, tapi terus memacu kuda merahnya yang mirip simbol Ferrari. "Apa kita nggak sebaiknya lewat mmph...!" ternyata ada jemuran penduduk yang tidak sengaja menutupi wajahnya. Dia langsung berkutat sendiri dan untungnya berhasil melemparkan jemuran itu dengan cepat. Alhasil jemuran itu melayang dan malah menutupi wajah Chad di belakangnya, sehingga dia tak bisa melihat apa-apa dan menabrak sebuah rumah penduduk hingga jebol. Beruntungnya, rumah penduduk itu rubuh dan menimpa selusin pasukan kerajaan yang sedang lewat. Jemuran tadi ternyata cukup membawa berkah untuk geng Ichigo.

"Tu liat sendiri kan! Tenang aja, kita pasti lolos euy!" Ichigo nyengir di depan sembari menengok ke arah Renji. Sisa pasukan kerajaan di belakangnya berkurang selusin. Rintangan yang sebenarnya ada di depan mereka. Pasar kerajaan Senbonzakura yang sangat ramai. Ichigo yakin dengan kelincahan kuda-kuda mereka, mereka pasti bisa lolos dari pasukan kerajaan.

Benar saja, pasar itu memang sangat ramai. Jalanan antara 1 kios dengan yang lain sangat sempit. Sungguh sangat sulit dilewati oleh banyak kuda sekaligus. Keadaan ini menguntungkan Ichigo dan kawan-kawan.

"Sayuuuur-sayuuuuuur......" seorang pedagang sedang mempromosikan dagangannya. "WOI! SONTOLOYO! SAYUR GUE...!" tiba-tiba dia berteriak. Kuda geng Ichigo baru saja meloncati gerobaknya dengan mulus. Mereka juga tidak lupa menyambar dagangan sayur pedagang itu. Bandit sejati selalu bisa mencuri kapanpun di manapun saat ada mangsa.

Belum selesai pedagang itu mengumpat, kali ini gerobaknya sudah dihantam oleh pasukan kerajaan. Sayur sudah hilang, sekarang gerobaknya juga hancur. Pedagang itu bangkit perlahan, beberapa detik kemudian, pasukan berkuda lain yang di belakang gantian menghantamnya. Maka tamatlah riwayat pedagang itu bersama gerobak dan sayurnya.

Ishida mengengok ke belakang, mengecek apakah pasukan kerajaan masih mengejar mereka. "Kurosaki, habis ini belok ke mana? Kita harus cepat-cepat keluar dari kerajaan ini untuk lolos!"

"Bentar, gue pikirin!" seru Ichigo. Dia dan kudanya tengah meloncati sebuah kios daging. Banyak daging yang tertancap di pedang raksasanya sehingga sekarang bentuknya sudah seperti sate raksasa. "Ikutin gue aja pokoknya!" perintahnya.

"Elo jamin nggak kesasar atau ketangkep kan?" tanya Renji. Tangan kanannya memegang tali kekang dengan erat sementara tangan kirinya menyambar pisang-pisang di kios buah yang dia lewati. Julukan 'The Baboon King' memang pantas untunya.

"Nggak nggak! Pokoknya ikutin gue aja!" Ichigo percaya diri. Kudanya dipacu semakin cepat. Ketiga temannya hanya bisa mengikutinya dengan hati harap-harap cemas. Maklum, selama ini Ichigo dikenal sebagai orang yang buta arah.

Ternyata benar, Ichigo memang buta arah. Setelah melewati pasar (yang sekarang sudah hancur berantakan), Ichigo berbelok ke kiri. Teman-temannya langsung miris, tapi sudah terlambat untuk mengingatkan. Mereka juga tak bisa meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri yang terus memacu kudanya dengan semangat dan tanpa beban. Jalan tersebut menuju ke istana yang pengamanannya super ketat. Nyaris mustahil untuk lolos di sana, belum lagi ada pasukan berkuda yang mengejar mereka. Mereka bisa dibilang terkepung sekarang.

"Woi Ichigo!" Renji sekarang panik. "Ini ke istana dodol! Kita nggak bakal bisa lolos kalo kaya begini!"

Ichigo mengengok ke belakang dengan wajah innocent. "Emang iya? Kok gue nggak tau ya?"

Ishida dan Chad cuma bisa geleng-geleng, sementara Renji sudah terlihat kesal. "Lo gimana sih! Kalo kita ketangkep gimana! Hah!? Hah!?"

Tampang Ichigo berubah serius sekarang. "Nggak! Gue jamin nggak bakal ketangkep!" kudanya malah semakin cepat dipacu. Teman-temannya kembali sweatdrop dan dengan pasrah mengikutinya.

Gerbang istana sudah terlihat. Di depan gerbang, ada dua orang penjaga.

"Uh, apaan tuh? Kok rame bener?" tanya penjaga 1.

"Coba gue liat," penjaga 2 meneropong ke arah situ. Matanya langsung terbelalak.

"Eh, ada apa?" tanya penjaga 1 setelah melihat reaksi temannya.

"Wuih, ada cewek cakep..." kata penjaga 2 bernafsu, sampai-sampai mengiler.

"Lo liat ke arah mana sih!?" penjaga 1 langsung merebut teropongnya dan meneropong sendiri. Ekspresinya langsung berubah panik.

"Cewek cakep itu kenapa?" tanya penjaga 2. Penjaga 1 lantas menggetok kepalanya.

"Ngaco lo! Itu kawanan bandit itu! Lagi dikejar sama yang lain! Langsung bunyikan bel!" dia langsung bergegas ke posnya, membunyikan bel tanda bahaya.

"Apa kita perlu nutup gerbangnya?" penjaga 2 bersiap-siap.

"Nggak perlu! Biarin mereka masuk! Mereka nggak akan bisa lolos lagian!" jawab penjaga 1, dia masih menbunyikan bel.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kawanan bandit itu melesat memasuki istana, diikuti puluhan pasukan berkuda yang lain. Beberapa pasukan kerajaan lain berusaha menghalau mereka, tapi semuanya ditabrak dengan sadis. Mereka terus melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

**Di dalam istana....**

Raja Kuchiki Byakuya sedang memberi makan ikan-ikan koinya setika seorang pengawal masuk.

"Yang Mulia, ada laporan bahwa geng bandit itu tengah memasuki kompleks istana. Pasukan berkuda kita sedang mengejarnya," lapor pengawal itu.

Byakuya berdiri dengan anggun. Makanan ikan masih di tangannya. "Pancing mereka ke halaman depan! Aku akan ikut menangkap mereka sendiri," ujarnya dengan suara dingin.

"Baik!" pengawal itu menunduk dan bergegas keluar ruangan.

Byakuya lantas mengambil pedangnya di atas meja. Dia memandangnya sebentar. Sudah lama dia tak memakainya. Jurus-jurusnya terlalu berbahaya. Namun demi menangkap kawanan bandit yang meresahkan rakyatnya, maka dia akan berbuat apa saja. Dia memasukkan pedangnya ke sarungnya dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

**Kembali ke kawanan bandit di luar...**

"Kurosaki! Gimana caranya lolos dari sini!?" teriak Ishida. Kudanya putihnya tengah menubruk 2 orang pasukan. "Musuh kita semakin banyak!"

"Lewat gerbang satunya! Di depan kita belok ke kiri!" Ichigo membelokkan kudanya ke kiri. Tapi dia terhenti sesaat. Gerbangnya sudah tertutup.

"Ugh, kita lewat sana!" Ichigo memacu kudanya kembali karena pasukan berkuda kerajaan sudah semakin dekat. Sekarang mereka tepat menuju ke halaman depan istana.

Mata Ichigo terbelalak. Dia langsung memberhentikan kudanya. Teman-temannya yang lain juga.

Walaupun mengenakan topeng tapi mereka jelas terlihat panik. Ratusan pasukan ada di depan mereka, lengkap dengan persenjataannya. Sementara di belakang mereka, ada puluhan pasukan berkuda. Mereka benar-benar terkepung sekarang. Kuchiki Byakuya turun dari tangga depan istana, menuju ke arah mereka. Jubahnya melambai-lambai.

"Kalian menyerahlah, kalian sudah dikepung," kata Byakuya dengan nada monotone. Sorot matanya menusuk mereka dengan dingin.

Ichigo terdiam sebentar. Renji benar, kemungkinan lolos sangat kecil, ditambah dengan Byakuya yang berada di sini. Semua orang tahu jika Raja Kuchiki Byakuya mempunyai jurus yang sangat mengerikan.

"Sayangnya kita nggak akan menyerah," balas Ichigo percaya diri. Teman-temannya tampak seperti jantungan sekarang. "The Bandit Brothers nggak akan pernah menyerah!" Ichigo melemparkan beberapa benda ke arah pasukan di depannya. Benda itu meletup dan mengepulkan asap hitam, menutupi pandangan pasukan. Ichigo dan yang lain menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kabur.

"Ikuti mereka! Kita tidak perlu bersusah payah, mereka hanya akan berakhir terkepung di halaman belakang," ujar Byakuya tenang. Pasukan kerajaan langsung berbondong-bondong mengikuti mereka. Byakuya berbalik arah, mau masuk ke istana. Dia yakin bahwa pasukannya bisa mengontrol keadaan dengan mudah. Tapi langkahnya mendadak terhenti, dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Rukia..."

**Di halaman belakang istana...**

Seorang gadis berambut hitam sedang berlari-lari di taman. Dia tampak mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Chappy! Chappy! Di mana kau?" dia menunduk, meneliti taman berharap menemukan keberadaan kelinci kesayangannya itu.

"Nona Rukia, mohon jangan menginjak bunganya!" seru seorang tukang kebun sopan. "Bunga-bunga itu kesayangan Ratu Hisana dan sangat sulit perawatannya."

Rukia tersenyum ke arahnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak kok!" dia menyadari ada sesuatu berkelebat di depannya. "Ah, Chappy!" Rukia langsung mengejarnya, menerjang apa saja di depannya termasuk bunga-bunga Hisana. Bunga-bunga Hisana sekarang penyet terinjak. Tukan kebun langsung sweatdrop.

"Rukia..." panggil suara lembut. Rukia menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Ibunya, Hisana sedang berdiri di ujung taman.

"Ibu, ah?" Rukia melirik ke bunga-bunga Hisana. Menyadari dia tengah menginjaknya dia langsung ngeri sendiri. "Ah, ibu maaf! Maaf!"

Hisana tersenyum. "Tidak-tidak apa-apa," dia beralih ke arah tukang kebun. "Tolong betulkan semuanya!" ujarnya, masih tersenyum. Ada aura menyeramkan yang langsung muncul di sekitarnya, berbeda dengan ke Rukia tadi. Tukang kebun itu bergegas merawat bunga-bunganya. Kini giliran Rukia yang sweatdrop.

Tiba-tiba ada suara gemuruh yang mendekati mereka. Semuanya spontan mengengok ke arah sumber suara. Puluhan kuda, dan ratusan pasukan menuju mereka. Mengerjang semuanya termasuk bunga-bunga Hisana.

"Hisana! Rukia! Awas!" Byakuya berteriak dari jauh.

"Ah, bungaku..." terlambat, Hisana sudah pingsan. Rukia langsung menghampiri tubuh ibunya yang sudah tergolek di atas taman. Byakuya dari jauh panik.

"Semua! Lindungi Ratu Hisana dan Putri Rukia!" seru Byakuya.

Mendengar itu Ichigo mendapat ide. Dia langsung menghentikan kudanya, menyebabkan teman-temannya nyaris menabraknya. Jika dia menggunakan putri sebagai sandera maka pasukan itu tak akan berani menyerangnya. Ichigo langsung menyambar tuan putri dan bertingkah seperti siap membunuhnya kapan saja.

"Jangan mendekat! Jika kalian mendekat maka akan kubunuh dia!" seru Ichigo. Pedangnya sudah siap di depan leher sang putri. Anehnya semuanya malah sweatdrop.

"Ah... eike mau diapain booow," ternyata itu adalah tukang kebun yang agak banci. Rupanya Ichigo salah menyambar orang. Ichigo langsung melamparkannya dan menyambar putri yang sebenarnya.

"Rukia!" Byakuya panik. Kali ini reaksi yang benar. Semuanya langsung terlihat panik.

"Jangan mendekat! Kalau kalian mendekat dia akan kubunuh!" ulang Ichigo. Tangan kirinya menyekap putri yang berusaha memberontak. "Letakkan semua senjata kalian!"

Seluruh pasukan diam, menunggu perintah Byakuya. Byakuya hanya bisa pasrah. "Letakkan senjata kalian!" ujar Byakuya lirih. Semuanya langsung membuang senjata mereka.

"Bagus," rencana ichigo berhasil. "Sekarang jangan ada yang mencoba mengejar kita, aku bisa membunuhnya kapan saja," Ichigo membopong Rukia dipundaknya layaknya barang. Byakuya sudah tampak sangat marah. Ichigo dan teman-temannya kembali memacu kudanya keluar istana. Kali ini mereka kembali lolos.

"Hyaaaaaaa bebas...!" sorak Renji. "Tumben lo jenius!"

"Gue emang pinter," jawab Ichigo sok sembari mengendalikan kudanya melewati pohon-pohon. Mereka sekarang tengah melewati hutan.

"TURUNIN GUE! TURUNIN GUE!" Rukia berontak, dia terus memukul-pukul punggung Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung memberhentikan kudanya. "Lo bisa diem g sih!?" katanya ke Rukia yang dibopong di pundak kirinya.

"Turunin gue! Lo pikir enak lo bopong gini!?" bentak Rukia.

"Ichigo, turunin aja dia. Nggak enak bener lo bopong gitu," ujar Renji.

Ichigo menghela napas dan meletakkan Rukia di depannya, seperti layaknya barang. Posisi mereka sekarang duduk berhadap-hadapan di atas pelana kuda, Untung tubuh Rukia kecil jadi tak repot.

"Apa-apaan lo, mmmph..!" Ichigo menyekap Rukia dan langsung memakaikan karung ke kepalanya dengan paksa.

"Kurosaki, lo apain dia?" Ishida ngeri melihat perlakuan temannya itu.

"Biar nggak repot aja," jawab Ichigo santai. Dia lalu membalik arah Rukia sehingga sekarang mereka sama-sama menghadap depan. Tangan Rukia diikat dengan tali kekang kuda. Sehingga hanya kakinya yang bebas sekarang.

"Nggak elo lepasin aja dia?" usul Renji yang ngeri melihat perlakuan temannya ke sang putri.

"Nggak, gue nggak mau ninggalin dia sendiri di hutan begini. Banyak binatang buas. Bisa-bisa dia pulang nggak utuh lagi," ujar Ichigo cuek. "Yuk, jalan," Ichigo kembali memacu kudanya.

Renji, Ishida, dan Chad hanya bisa berpandang-pandangan. Mereka lantas mengikuti Ichigo.

Rukia tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. Dia memang tak bisa melihat, tapi dia bisa mendengar jelas kata-kata mereka. Seorang bandit liar, tak beretika, dan kurang ajar mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Rukia tadi sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin dia akan dibunuh oleh bandit-bandit itu. Tapi ternyata tidak, malah sebaliknya. Ada yang peduli padanya. Bandit-bandit ini tak seburuk perkiraannya. Dan mungkin saja, ini adalah awal dari petualangan barunya. Petualangan yang selalu dia inginkan.

**-To be Continued-**

**Author's note : Gyaaaa! Maaf kalo jelek! Gw baru belajar buat fanfic.. ceritanya pasaran g? Gw mau cari cerita yang rada unik.. kalo ada kesalahan mohon kasih tau dong, biat gw bisa ngebenerin. Oh ya, ada yang gw mau terangin dikit :**

**-Bahasa di sini rada campur aduk. Maksudnya untuk yang orang tua-tua (terutama yang di kerajaannya) pake bahasa baku. Kalo seputar anak muda pake 'gue' 'elo' gitu. Habis kalo baku semua, takutnya kaku, terus kalo gaul semua jadinya ancur. Problem g? Kasih saran dong..**

**tolong teken ijo2 di bawah ini buat kasih saran, kritik, pertanyaan, dll. Bahkan rayuan diterima.. Thanks bwat yang udah baca.. n maaf A/N kepanjangan...**


	2. The King's plan

**The Great Kon-sama mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1430H, Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin (terutama soal typo di ch 1 dan lama ngeupdate)**

**Dan terima kasih ke semua orang yang sudah mereview..! Review-review kalian sangat berharga buatku..**

**Disclaimer : Semua tentang Bleach punya Tite Kubo, tapi cerita ini punya gw.**

**The Bandit Brothers**

**chapter 2 : **

**The King's plan**

Byakuya menunggu Hisana yang sedang terbaring lemah. Ekspresinya cemas, langka bagi Byakuya yang biasanya tak berekspresi. Sudah satu jam Hisana belum sadarkan diri. Inilah yang terjadi jika bunga-bunga kesayangannya rusak. Byakuya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Hisana jika dia tahu Rukia diculik oleh para bandit itu. Pasti jauh lebih parah daripada ini. Meskipun begitu, Byakuya tetap sabar menunggu istrinya. Berharap dia tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Tangannya sesekali membelai tangan Hisana dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba tangan Hisana bergerak-gerak.

"Hisana? Kau sudah sadar?" Byakuya sedikit lega sekarang. Hisana perlahan membuka matanya.

"Ah... di mana aku?" tanyanya lirih.

"Kau ada di kamar istana, kamu pingsan selama satu jam. Kau tidak ingat?" jawab Byakuya seraya membantu istrinya bangkit. Hisana memegangi dahinya, mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Aku... tidak ingat apa-apa, ah bungaku!" Hisana langsung panik. Byakuya sweatdrop tapi juga bersyukur karena dia tidak mencurigai apapun tentang Rukia.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membetulkan tamanmu nanti, tenang saja," jawab Byakuya, mencoba menenangkan istrinya. Tiba-tiba seorang pengawal masuk, merebut perhatian mereka.

"Yang Mulia, para pejabat istana dan beberapa perwakilan kerajaan lain sudah berkumpul di aula besar," ucapnya sembari membungkuk.

"Suruh mereka menunggu sebentar aku akan turun," jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Perwakilan kerajaan? Untuk apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi? Biasanya perwakilan dari kerajaan lain hanya datang jika sesuatu yang besar terjadi," Hisana mulai curiga.

"Er..tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, hanya acara foto bersama," dusta Byakuya.

"Foto bersama? Apa pejabat kerajaan juga ikut? Bagaimana denganku?" Hisana bertanya bertubi-tubi.

"Er... maaf sekali tapi hanya beberapa perwkilan kerajaan yang ikut. Ini untuk promosi pariwisata," Byakuya mulai gelagapan. Tapi beruntung berkat wajahnya yang cool dia bisa menutupinya dengan nyaris sempurna.

Seorang pengawal menghadap Byakuya lagi. "Yang Mulia, tim pencari baru saja kembali. Mereka tidak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan put.. oh, maaf," pengawal tadi langsung diam setelah mendapat signal 'jangan-katakan-apa-apa' beruba deathglare dari Byakuya.

Hisana menjadi semakin curiga. "Tim pencari apa? Apa yang hilang? Apa bandit itu mencuri sesuatu dari sini? Ah, bagaimana dengan Rukia?! Dia tidak apa-apa kan?!"

Byakuya sudah pasrah. Dia menghela napas panjang, mempersiapkan dirinya dari kemungkinan apapun yang terjadi. Kedua matanya memandang Hisana dalam-dalam. Tangannya membelai tangan Hisana.

"Hisana..." kata Byakuya lirih. "Rukia... dia hilang."

Sunyi sesaat. Hisana langsung terpaku. "A..apa maksudmu Rukia..."

"Dia hilang," lanjut Byakuya lirih. "Bandit itu menculiknya sebagai sandera, aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tapi kemungkinan besar, dia masih bersama mereka."

Hisana terbelalak. Napasnya langsung tersengal-sengal. Dia memegangi dadanya. Sepertinya asmanya kambuh. Hisana langsung pingsan kembali.

"Hisana! Hisana! Tabib! Tabib!" Byakuya panik, langsung berteriak memanggil tabib kerajaan secepat mungkin. Beberapa saat kemudian lima orang tabib berpakaian serba putih masuk. Mereka membawa berbagai perlengkapan dari mulai beberapa botol obat, kompres, ember penuh air, minuman, snack cemilan, dan beberapa kemenyan.

"Yang mulia, mohon keluar sebentar selagi kami memeriksa ratu," ujar salah seorang tabib sembari memeras kompres dengan sekuat tenaga. Airnya langsung membanjiri lantai kamar, sementara itu beberapa orang tabib yang lain siap menyalakan kemenyan. Byakuya tak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepada Hisana, tapi dia hanya bisa pasrah. Dia percaya akan kemampuan tabib-tabib itu.

Byakuya memandang Hisana untuk terakhir kali sebelum dia beranjak keluar ruangan.

Di aula, seperti yang dikatakan oleh pengawal tadi, para pejabat dan perwakilan kerajaan lain sudah berkumpul. Ada kira-kira selusin orang di sana. Sepertinya kerajaan lain mengirimkan lebih dari satu wakilnya. Ada beberapa wajah yang tak dikenal oleh Byakuya, sementara yang lain cukup familiar.

"Salam kepada raja," semuanya memberi hormat ke Byakuya. Byakuya mengangguk sebagai tanda balasan.

"Terima kasih telah berkumpul di sini," Byakuya menghela napas. "Seperti yang kalian tahu beberapa jam yang lalu para bandit tersebut telah menculik putriku."

Semua orang terdiam tanpa suara. Hanya terdengar suara seorang pria yang sedang ngorok dengan nyaring. Wanita berkacamata di sebelah pria itu langsung menginjak kakinya sekuat tenaga, membuatnya terperanjat.

"Eh, ada apa? Ada cewek cakep lewat?" tanya pria itu spontan. Semua tatapan langsung tertuju kepadanya. "Ah, memang ada apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah innocent selagi menyeka air liurnya.

"Kyouraku, putriku barusan diculik oleh para bandit itu," Byakuya menatapnya dingin. "Sekarang, kita akan membahas cara-cara untuk menemukan Rukia," pandangannya kembali ke arah pejabat-pejabat yang lain.

Kyouraku terbelalak. "Ru..Rukia-chan diculik!? Ka...kapan?"

"Waktu kau ketiduran di kamar mandi..!" desis wanita berkacamata di sebelahnya. "Yang Mulia, bagaimana langkah selanjutnya?" ia berpaling ke Byakuya.

Byakuya mulai berjalan mondar-mandir. Meskipun tanpa ekspresi tapi semua orang tahu jika dia sedang berpikir keras. Itu salah satu kebiasaannya. "Pasukan pencari barusan datang, mereka tak menemukan Rukia. Kemungkinan besar Rukia masih bersama mereka, dan kita tak tahu di mana mereka berada. Dari dulu pencarian sudah dilakukan dan tak pernah berhasil, kita benar-benar memerlukan tenaga pencari yang banyak. Semakin cepat, semakin baik," ucap Byakuya serius.

Semua orang mengangguk-angguk dan bergumam-gumam tanda setuju. Entah apakah mereka benar-benar setuju atau hanya ikut-ikutan semata. Seorang pemuda berambut silver maju satu langkah, akan menghadap. Semua pandangan langsung berpaling ke arahnya.

"Salam kepada raja," pemuda itu membungkuk. "Dalam masalah pencarian, kami dari Kerajaan Hyourinmaru akan bergabung untuk mencari keberadaan Rukia. Aku sendiri yang akan memimpinnya," singkat pemuda itu. Dia adalah Pangeran Hitsugaya Toushirou, pengeran dari Kerajaan sebelah, Kerajaan Hyourinmaru. Dari kecil dia berteman baik dengan Rukia meskipun sekarang mereka jarang mengadakan kontak, apalagi sejak Hitsugaya resmi bertunangan. Walaupun agak jarang berkomunikasi, tapi persahabatan antara mereka berdua masih erat. Ini mungkin dikarenakan kemiripan mereka berdua. Sama-sama pewaris tahta kerajaan dan _sama-sama pendek_. Ini membuat mereka merasa senasib sepenanggungan.

"Terima kasih, Pangeran Hitsugaya," balas Byakuya. "Kami sangat menghargai bantuan kalian."

Seorang wanita maju selangkah ke depan, mengikuti jejak Hitsugaya tadi. "Ehem, ehem," ia berdehem, merebut perhatian seisi ruangan.

"Mau permen batuk?" pria gendut di sebelahnya langsung menawarkan setoples permen batuk yang entah didapat dari mana. Tapi dia malah mendapatkan deathglare sebagai balasan. Pria itu langsung menyelipkan toples ke balik jubahnya dan kembali ke aktifitasnya yang semula, makan snack yang diselipkan di balik jubahnya juga secara diam-diam. Orang-orang di sebelahnya hanya bisa melongo dan membatin tentang seberapa besar kantong dibalik jubahnya itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Kapten Soi-Fon?" tanya Byakuya. Soi-Fon mengangguk.

"Yang Mulia, untuk pengerahan pasukan. Sejak kondisi Panglima Hisagi yang masih..._memprihatinkan, _dan mengingat bahwa banyak dari pasukan kita juga terluka atas insiden tadi, maka aku pikir bahwa mungkin kita bisa mengerahkan beberapa pasukan tambahan," ujar Soi-Fon.

"Pasukan tambahan? Seperti pasukan khusus yang kita punya?" suara Byakuya masih dingin.

Soi-Fon mengangguk. "Masalahnya, pasukan khusus kita sedang pergi dalam ekspedisi. Hanya pasukan biasa yang tersisa dan jumlah mereka tak terlalu banyak apalagi setelah banyak yang terluka."

Byakuya terdiam sebentar, berpikir kembali. Seorang pria berambut putih panjang ikut melangkah maju dan membungkuk memberikan salam. Dia adalah Ukitake Jhuusirou, penasehat kerajaan.

"Yang Mulia, saya pikir untuk masalah pencarian kita tidak perlu melibatkan semua pasukan," kata Ukitake ramah. Byakuya tampak tertarik dengan pernyataannya.

"Tolong jelaskan, Ukitake," balas Byakuya.

Ukitake tersenyum. "Kita bisa melibatkan rakyat juga dalam hal ini. Ini bisa melatih mereka untuk sedikit berani kepada para bandit. Dan untuk menarik antisipasi kita, kita bisa membuatnya dalam bentuk sayembara. Siapa yang bisa menyelamatkan Putri Rukia boleh mendapat apa yang ia inginkan," jelas Ukitake.

Para pejabat kerajaan yang lain langsung berwasweswos ria di belakangnya. Sepertinya respon mereka positif. Byakuya juga mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Aku suka dengan cara itu," ujar Byakuya. "Siapa yang tidak setuju?"

Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan di ruangan itu. Mereka semua setuju dengan usul Ukitake. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan tampak menggebu-gebu sampai melotot. Sepertinya mereka juga ingin berpartsipasi dalam sayembara ini.

Byakuya mengangguk kembali. "Baiklah, umumkan kepada rakyat untuk berkumpul di halaman depan istana. Aku sendiri yang akan mengumumkannya," Byakuya beranjak dengan anggun dari aula.

"Siap!" seorang pengawal istana langsung melesat pergi.

**20 menit kemudian, halaman depan Istana Kerajaan Senbonzakura...**

Ratusan warga kerajaan sudah berkumpul mulai dari kakek nenek sampai anak-anak. Mereka tak tahu pasti apa alasannya untuk dipanggil ke sini. Mereka sudah tahu perampokan bandit tapi mereka belum tahu bahwa bandit-bandit tersebut telah menculik Putri Rukia.

"Ukh, ada apa yah di sini? Gue udah kepanasan," keluh seorang pemuda.

"Ga tau, tapi pastinya penting," jawab pemuda di sebelahnya cuek. "Tapi emang bener sih panas bener," katanya sembari menyeka keringat.

"Ah mau penting kek, mau nggak kek, yang penting kita bisa liat Raja Kuchiki... Kyaaaaaa!" kerumunan di belakang kedua pemuda itu langsung heboh. Mereka terdiri dari gadis-gadis, ibu-ibu, nenek-nenek, bahkan beberapa banci. Beberapa dari mereka membawa spanduk bertuliskan 'WE LOVE OUR KING'.

"Cih, terserah deh," kedua pemuda itu langsung sewot dan menyumpal telinganya dengan kerikil yang dipungut sembarangan.

Tet tet tet tet tet tet tet tet tet. Suara terompet kerajaan yang khas terdengar. Ini suatu tanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada anggota kerajaan yang keluar. Para warga langsung mendongak ke atas, ke arah balkon istana yang biasanya menjadi tempat bagi raja untuk mengumumkan sesuatu. Byakuya fans club sudah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi spanduknya. Mata mereka berbinar-binar.

Pintu menuju balkon mulai terbuka sedikit. Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba melambai dari dalam.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!!" kerumunan wanita langsung berteriak histeris dan melompat-lompat kegirangan. Para pria langsung menyumpal telinga mereka dengan apa saja yang ada.

"Oh... aku bahagia..." seorang ibu-ibu gendut langsung pingsan dengan wajah tersenyum. Naasnya dia menimpa bocah laki-laki yang tak berdosa. Beberapa pria langsung siap menggotong tubuh gendutnya, tapi tak berhasil.

"KYAAAAAAAA...!!!" para wanita terus melanjutkan teriakan mereka. Orang lain (yang tak termasuk dalam Byakuya fans club) juga ikut pingsan. Telinga mereka berdarah. Sepertinya gendang telinga mereka pecah karena teriakan wanita-wanita itu. Tapi tiba-tiba, teriakan histeris wanita itu berhenti. Ekspresi mereka berubah kecewa. Sosok yang keluar dari balkon bukan Byakuya, melainkan seorang pengawal istana yang culun.

"Maaf, sebentar lagi baginda keluar, mohon tenang," dia memberi aba-aba kepada rakyat. Ekspresi rakyat berubah sewot. Wanita-wanita yang pingsan tadi bangun lagi, tapi orang lain yang _sepertinya_ gendang telinganya pecah tidak. Sungguh malang nasib mereka.

Dum dum dum tet tet tet dum dum dum tet tet tet. Alunan musik sambutan kembali terdengar. Kali ini instrumennya lebih lengkap. Para rakyat kembali antusias. Pintu depan istana terbuka perlahan. Dari dalam, para pejabat kerajaan satu persatu keluar, dari Soi-Fon sampai Ukitake. Lalu saat yang paling ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba.

Byakuya melangkahkan kaki keluar dengan anggun seperti biasa. Jubah dan rambut panjangnya tertiup angin mengalahkan model-model manapun. Dari model pakaian di acara-acara fashion show sampai model obat-obatan yang biasa didemostrasikan di alun-alun.

"Ow…em…ji…," para wanita tampaknya berhenti bernapas. Ibu-ibu yang tadi kembali pingsan, diikuti beberapa gadis. Seorang nenek tidak bisa menutup mulut saking terpananya sehingga susurnya jatuh. Banyak dari mereka yang asmanya langsung kambuh. Pasukan kerajaan yang mengawal Byakuya pun langsung dikerahkan untuk mengamankan tubuh-tubuh yang tergolek bahagia (?).

Byakuya berdiri di mimbarnya. Para pejabat kerajaan semuanya sudah berbaris di belakangnya sedangkan dua pengawal kerajaan berdiri tegap di sampingnya. Suasana langsung hening. Mungkin ini dikarenakan Byakuya fans club jumlahnya semakin berkurang karena banyak yang pingsan.

"Terima kasih telah berkumpul di sini," kata Byakuya. Seorang gadis yang sudah nyaris sadar dari pingsannya kembali pingsan setelah mendengar suaranya. "Seperti kalian tahu beberapa jam yang lalu kita kembali mendapat serangan dari Bandit Brothers. Itu tentu sangat merugikan kalian."

Para rakyat mengangguk. Ekspresi mereka kebanyakan berubah menjadi sedih bercampur marah.

"Mereka mengambil semuanya…," gumam seorang pria sedih. Dia adalah pemilik restoran yang tadinya dirampok.

"Ya, mereka mengambil semuanya…," seorang ibu-ibu menambahkan. Ekspresinya tidak kalah sedih dari pria tadi. "Semua perhiasanku dirampas."

"Dagangan juga kiosku juga," keluh seorang pedagang.

"Hiks, foto pacarku…," ujar seorang pemuda. Dia langsung mendapat tatapan aneh dari semuanya.

Byakuya prihatin terhadap kondisi rakyatnya. Tapi tentu saja dia tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Aku tahu perasaan kalian. Mereka juga mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dariku," dia menghela napas. Di matanya terpancar kesedihan. "Mereka menculik Rukia… putriku."

Rakyat langsung terkejut. Mata mereka terbelalak dan melotot. Semuanya terpaku tak percaya. Suasana sunyi, hening, tak ada yang bergerak. Bahkan bayi pun tak berkedip. Hanya suara angin yang berhembus dan lalat terbang yang terdengar. Hal ini bertahan selama kurang lebih 30 detik sampai salah seorang dari mereka tersedak lalat.

Byakuya menghela napas kembali kedua kalinya dalam satu menit. "Baru saja tim pencari kembali. Mereka tak menemukan jejak apapun tentang para bandit itu. Jejaknya hilan begitu saja di tengah hutan, berarti kemungkinan besar Rukia masih bersama mereka. Ini yang ingin kutanyakan kepada kalian, apakah kalian mau membantu dalam pencarian Putri Rukia?"

Rakyat langsung berwasweswos ria. Dari nada yang didengar sepertinya mereka sedikit ragu. Mereka saling berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain untuk mendiskusikannya. Byakuya tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi dia tahu, bahwa rakyatnya punya kemauan untuk membantu, hanya saja mereka sedikit takut. Ini saatnya untuk mengeluarkan senjatanya. Pengumuman tentang sayembara itu.

"Kami berencana mengadakan sebuah sayembara," ucap Byakuya. Suasana langsung hening kembali. Para rakyat tampak tertarik. Banyak yang langsung menyembulkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihat Byakuya dengan lebih jelas.

"Peraturan sayembara ini mudah, siapa yang bisa menyelamatkan Putri Rukia dan _semoga saja_ bisa mengalahkan bandit-bandit tersebut, boleh mengajukan permintaan apa saja kepada kami. Dan kami akan berusaha memenuhinya," tambah Byakuya. Ini membuat suasana berubah. Banyak senyum antusiasme yang muncul di wajah para rakyatnya. Sepertinya mereka tertarik.

"Termasuk beberapa juta golds?" tanya seorang ibu-ibu bertampang matre. Beberapa orang di sekitarnya mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya, berapa pun yang kalian mau," jawab Byakuya. Senyum langsung mengembang di wajah rakyatnya.

"Ratusan binatang ternak, dari sapi sampai kebo bule?" giliran seorang pedagang yang bertanya.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Byakuya lagi. Pedangang itu langsung semangat.

"Apa itu termasuk menikahi putri Rukia?" tanya seorang bocah 10 tahunan penuh harap. Pertanyaan ini langsung mengheningkan suasana kembali. Byakuya terpaku. Ini pertanyaan yang sulit. Membiarkan putri tersayangnya, kebanggaannya, menikah dengan seorang pria asing yang belum dikenalnya dan bisa berasal dari mana saja tentu mustahil baginya. Tapi setelah melihat puluhan (atau mungkin ratusan) pasang mata menatap penuh harap plus puppy eyes ke arahnya, dia langsung mual dan bimbang. Jika dia mengatakan 'tidak' ini pasti akan menyurutkan antusiasme masyarakat. Usaha penyelamatan Rukia mungkin akan jauh lebih sulit. Tapi sekarang yang penting adalah keselamatan Rukia, calon suami bisa _disingkirkan_ kapan saja kalau tidak sesuai.

Byakuya menelan ludah. Kata-katanya begitu berat sampai serasa tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "Iya, siapapun yang bisa menyelamatkannya boleh menikah dengan putriku."

Hal ini menyulut obor semangat rakyat. Para pria, pemuda, kakek-kakek, dan bahkan bocah-bocah berapi-api. Ini membuat beberapa gadis yang punya gebetan sedikit patah hati. Para pria itu langsung siap senjata, dari mulai pedang, pisau, sampai sapu.

"Gue akan nyelamatin putri!" seorang pemuda menggebu-gebu, sembari menggulung lengan bajunya. Melihatkan lengannya yang tanpa otot sama sekali.

"Eit, gue dulu, hiyaaaaa!" sahut pemuda satunya sembari mempraktekan ilmu bela diri ala Bruce Lee. Meskipun saat orang melihat ini, mereka yakin yang keras adalah teriakannya bukan pukulannya.

"Cih, anak muda, lewatin gue dulu. Bos preman dari stasiun kuda sono!" kata seorang pria kekar bangga. "Siapapun yang dah kena bogem gue pasti koit! Uubh!" sebuah tongkat mendarat di wajahnya yang berewokan.

"Jangan pada sok anak muda. Lewatin aku dulu! Sesepuh! Sesepuh!" seorang kakek tak kalah bersemangat, sampai-sampai gigi palsunya jatuh terlepas.

Melihat rakyatnya sangat bersemangat Byakuya cukup bersyukur. Dia menengok ke belakang untuk memberi anggukan ke Ukitake sebagai tanda terima kasih. Ukitake membalas dengan senyuman, di sebelahnya Kyouraku kembali tertidur.

"Baiklah, dalam pencarian, kalian bisa bergerak sendiri atau kalian bisa bergabung dengan pasukan kerajaan. Kerajaan Hyourinmaru akan membantu kita, sementara kerajaan tetangga lain akan menjadi tempat transit. Dari kerajaan kita, akan dipimpin oleh Kapten Soi-Fon," Byakuya mempersilahkan Soi-Fon maju. Soi-Fon langsung maju satu langkah dan memberikan salam. Para rakyat menjadi semakin antusias (terutama para pria). Tepukan riuh terdengar.

"Kalau begitu maka sayembara ini…," Byakuya menghunus pedangnya. "Resmi dibuka!"

Sorakan rakyat langsung menggema di seluruh istana. Semuanya bersemangat dan langsung berbondong-bondong keluar untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

Hati Byakuya setidaknya menjadi sedikit lega. Dengan banyaknya pencari mungkin saja Rukia akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Tapi perasaannya masih sangat khawatir, ditambah kondisi Hisana yang masih parah. Byakuya mendongak dan mengacungkan pedangnya ke angkasa.

"Bandit-bandit itu… mereka akan merasakan pembalasannya," gumamnya.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Author's note : OMG, gw lama nggak ngeupdate yah! Jujur aja, gw agak kurang puas ma chapter ini.. (gile jayus abis seperti biasa) tapi gw berusaha utk memberikan detil ke kalian..**

**GOMEN! Waktu chapter 1 ternyata banyak banget typonya! Mata gw nggak normal… **

**Kalo masih ada kesalahan (pasti ada) mohon kasih tau, biar gw bisa betulin yah..**

**Thanks berat untuk semua yang udah sudi baca n ngereview…!!!**

**-The Great Kon-sama-**


	3. New Member

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rating : T untuk kegajean.. –digetok-**

**Warnings : OOCness dll. Don't like don't read. Simple?**

**The Bandit Brothers**

**Chapter 3 : New Member**

Kuda warna-warni geng bandit Ichigo menembus kegelapan malam di hutan belantara. Sudah lima jam mereka menempuh perjalanan tapi mereka belum juga sampai. Renji mulai khawatir. Dipimpin oleh Kurosaki Ichigo si buta arah sama sekali tidak menjamin bahwa mereka akan sampai di tujuan dengan selamat dunia akhirat (?). Apalagi dengan pengalaman pagi ini, mereka nyaris tertangkap gara-gara Ichigo. Mereka hanya sekedar beruntung dapat lolos.

"Oi Ichigo," kata Renji memecah keheningan yang telah terjadi berjam-jam. "Lo yakin kita nggak kesasar?"

Ichigo tak menjawab, bahkan tak bergerak. Tapi kudanya hitamnya tetap saja berjalan.

"Ichigo!" Renji kembali memanggilnya, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Woi Ichigo!" akhirnya Renji melemparkan kulit pisang ke arahnya. Kulit pisang tersebut mendarat mulus di kepala oranye Ichigo, menyebabkan bunyi 'plop' pelan.

Kuda Ichigo berhenti. Sedetik kemudian kulit pisang tersebut balik melesat ke Renji, mengenai wajahnya dengan telak.

"APA-APAAN LO NGELEMPAR KULIT PISANG KE RAMBUT GUE YANG KEREN!" Ichigo langsung berkoar-koar kesal. Renji juga membuang kulit pisang itu ke belakang dengan asal-asalan, akhirnya tak sengaja mengenai Ishida.

"Heh, apa kita kesasar? Sudah lima jam perjalanan kita belum sampai! Lo serius ini jalan yang bener!" balas Renji. Ichigo hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan cuek, entah gatal beneran atau tidak.

"Nggak tau, kemarin si sandal jepit bilang lewat jalan ini, gue cuma ngikutin doang," jawab Ichigo santai. "Memang kalian nggak diberitahu?"

Renji menggeleng. Ishida, si kacamata mengaduk-aduk tas _'stylish'_ buatannya sendiri yang berwarna putih dan berhasil mengeluarkan gulungan- yang juga putih.

"Menurut peta ini," Ishida mendorong kacamatanya yang bersinar. "Kita ada kurang lebih sepuluh kilometer dari tempat biasa. Benar begitu Kurosaki?" crik. Tatapan horor Ishida menuju ke Ichigo.

"Ichigo…." Renji mulai menggeram. "Kalau kita sampai terjebak di hutan malam-malam begini mungkin pasukan kerajaan bakal nyusul kita! Apalagi kita bawa putri mereka!"

"Benar!" Ishida mengangguk. "Resikonya terlalu besar! Gue nggak mau nginep di hutan malam-malam begini. Banyak kuman, nyamuk, belum hal-hal lain!" ujar Ishida dengan nada tinggi. Dilihat dari tampangnya, Ishida tampaknya siap menjahit Ichigo jadi daster oranye kalau sampai kata-katanya dan Renji itu benar terjadi.

"Eh… er.. Chad?" Ichigo melirik ke Chad, meminta dukungan dengan tampang memelas. Sialnya, Chad sudah ketiduran di atas kudanya.

"Kurosaki…" Ishida menggertakkan giginya.

"Ichigo…" Renji menggeram kembali.

Ichigo mulai menciut, karena sebetulnya dia juga tidak tau apakah posisi mereka benar atau tidak. Kalau dia benar-benar salah… maka… yah, apa yang dikatakan Renji dan Ishida mungkin saja benar terjadi. Mereka terpaksa menginap di hutan malam-malam lalu pasukan kerajaan dengan senjata lengkap menyusul mereka, dan mereka tertangkap.

Skenario terburuk sepanjang masa.

"Gue cuma ngikutin instruksi sandal-jepit-san!" ujar Ichigo.

"Memang Urahara-san bilang apa?" Renji balas bertanya. "Kenapa kita nggak tau?"

"Karena kalian bertiga lagi kerja sedangkan gue molor sendiri! Dan gue ditegur Yoruichi-san, terus disuruh bersihin kamar mandi dan ketemu Urahara-san yang lagi ngerancang sesuatu, terus dia bilang kita suruh lewat jalan ini!" ungkap Ichigo panjang lebar sampai terengah-engah. Ishida dan Renji saling berpandangan sesaat.

"Benar begitu?" Renji melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Terus?" Ishida terus memborbardir Ichigo dengan tatapan kacamata bersinarnya.

"Ini tempatnya!" jawab Ichigo mantab. "Cuma… gue lupa harus ngapain setelah itu…"

Renji dan Ishida mangap.

"KENAPA LO BISA LUPA? JADI SEKARANG KITA DI SINI JAUH-JAUH DAN NGGAK TAU HARUS NGAPAIN?" Renji meledak-ledak. Rambut merah nanasnya bahkan jadi lebih berdiri ke atas (?).

"Kurosaki, lo harus tanggung jawab!" Ishida ikut menuntut.

"Gue bener-bener lupa! Habis instruksinya agak aneh gitu… gue cuma inget ada batu atau apa gitu yang harus kita apain gitu…"

"Berhenti bilang 'gitu' 'gitu'! Kita sudah capek! Apapun 'gitu' 'gitu' itu, harus segera kita pecahin sekarang!"

"Gue bener-bener lupa," Ichigo masih saja terlihat santai.

"Batu… atau apapun yang harus di'gitu' 'gitu', apa itu?" Ishida beralih ke mode berpikir.

"Hm…." Selagi tiga bandit udik itu berpikir keras. Tanpa diketahui Chad yang sudah bangun turun dari kudanya dan berjalan ke suatu arah.

"Hem… ini?" tanya Chad selagi menunjuk ke sebuah batu aneh yang bentuknya terus terang mirip pantat. Ishida, Renji, dan Ichigo menengok ke arahnya.

"Ah ya! Itu! PANTAT!" Ichigo tiba-tiba ingat sesuatu. "Itu batunya!"

"Batu mirip pantat…" gumam Ishida. "Pertanyaannya, harus kita apain?"

Sunyi… semuanya berpikir.

Ichigo merosot turun dari kudanya dan menghampiri batu gaje tersebut. "Kalau pantat biasanya diapain?"

"Dipegang?" celetuk Renji. Semuanya melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Dasar mesum," komentar Ichigo. "Bukan, nggak ada efek kalau cuma dipegang, liat ini," Ichigo menyentuh batu itu, bahkan mengusap-usapnya. Pemandangan yang tidak terlalu enak.

"Apa benar itu batunya?" tanya Ishida. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Gue ingat bener waktu itu, Urahara-san bilang 'pantat'" ujar Ichigo. "Kalo gue sih…" Ichigo berpaling ke batu tersebut. "Pantat biasanya gue tendang."

"Hem…" Chad mengangguk lirih lalu mencoba menendang batu tersebut. Kalau orang biasa yang menendang, maka bisa dipastikan bahwa kaki mereka akan bengkak-bengkak. Batu tersebut langsung terguling

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Udah, gitu doang?" respon Renji. Ichigo mengangat kedua bahunya. Tapi detik kemudian semuanya terkejut.

Tanah bergerak, bumi gonjang-ganjing, kuda Ichigo dan Chad nyaris kabur, beruntung mereka berdua bisa menariknya.

"Ya ampun, ya Tuhan, ini belum 2012, jangan kiamat dulu! Gue belum tobat! Tadi pagi gue ngerampok lagi, dan gue juga belum punya pacar!" Renji panik sendiri dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak bersama kudanya.

Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh detik 'gempa bumi dadakan' apa yang mereka saksikan cukup untuk membuat mereka mangap selama beberapa menit. Di depan mereka terbentuklah sebuah 'goa' dalam tanah. Mungkin ini jalan rahasia yang diciptakan Urahara untuk menuju ke markas mereka.

"Jalan yang baru, goa rahasia menuju ke markas, hmm pintar juga," gumam Ishida. "Urahara-san pasti membuat ini selama bertahun-tahun."

"Pantas saja dia sering berjam-jam mengurung diri di gudang belakang," tambah Ichigo seraya naik kembali ke kudanya dengan berhati-hati, takut akan membangunkan Rukia yang terlelap (atau pingsan karena bau karung yang amit-amit). "Yuk masuk."

Empat kuda bandit tersebut berbondong-bondong masuk ke goa buatan itu. Sesaat setelah mereka masuk, tanah kembali bergeser dan menutup, batu gaje tombol masuknya pun kembali ke posisi semula. Di dinding-dinding goa bawah tanah tersebut, obor-obor mendadak menyala dengan sendirinya, membuat Ichigo dan kawan-kawan terpesona.

"Kalau begini, kita bakal aman. Jejak di tengah hutan udah gue ilangin, apalagi ditambah goa ini, mereka nggak akan bisa ngikutin kita lagi," ucap Ichigo mantab.

"_Gue_ yang ngilangin jejak di tengah hutan, Kurosaki," kata Ishida dengan penekanan. "Lo yang kurang teliti jadi banyak jejak di mana-mana, jadi susah ngilanginnya."

"_Whatever…"_ respon Ichigo cuek. Ishida tampak benar-benar kesal.

Kuda-kuda mereka terus menyusuri goa tersebut selama kurang lebih setengah jam. Saat hampir ujung, tiba-tiba permukaan tanah di atas mereka kembali bergeser secara otomatis, menciptakan pintu keluar ke markas mereka.

Kuda Ichigo dan yang lain muncul bergantian dari dalam goa tersebut. Di depan mereka berdirilah dua sosok familiar. Yang satunya, pria dengan topi aneh dan sandal jepit kayu plus kipas bututnya, dan satunya lagi wanita berkulit agak gelap dengan mata tajam.

"Hyaaa, selamat datang lagi, Kurosaki-san dan yang lain," ucap pria itu. "Bagaimana jalan barunya? Keren kan?"

"Anehnya bau apek," komentar Ichigo sembari turun dari kudanya. Tangannya meraih dua kantong hasil rampokan mereka dan menurunkannya.

"Dan lebih jauh daripada jalan biasa, Urahara-san," tambah Ishida yang juga turun dari kuda putihnya. Kantong rampokannya tidak sebesar Ichigo yang dengan rakus menyambar semuanya, Ishida hanya merampok seperlunya saja. "Perjalanan jadi tiga jam dua puluh dua menit tiga puluh tiga detik lebih lama daripada biasa," Ishida si tukang hitung mulai corat-coret ke bukunya.

"Apa boleh buat, pasukan kerajaan Senbonzakura jauh lebih sangar. Mereka sudah tahu jalan kita yang biasa. Maka dari itu, jalan baru diciptakan," ujar wanita di sebelah Urahara. Ichigo dan yang lain mengenalnya sebagai Shihoun Yoruichi, pembuat rencana dan 'penasehat' mereka. "Er… siapa dia?" pandangan Yoruichi terpaku ke sosok gadis malang yang kepalanya dibuntel oleh karung butut.

"Dia… anak Kuchiki Byakuya, kita tadi nyulik dia untuk sandera karena nyaris ketangkep," jawab Ichigo dengan santai seperti biasa.

"Anak Byakuya? Maksudmu putri Rukia?" Yoruichi terbelalak, bahkan Urahara yang biasanya tidak terkejut saja juga sedikit mangap.

"Yup, kita mau turunin dia di tengah jalan. Tapi terlalu riskan, dia mungkin bisa dimakan binatang buas di hutan," tambah Ichigo dengan muka horor. "Enaknya bagaimana?"

Yoruichi berpikir sesaat. "Kalau dia terlibat pasti pencarian oleh pasukan Byakuya semakin gila-gilaan," dia melirik ke Ichigo. "Masukkan dia dulu, dan jangan aneh-aneh."

"Oke," Ichigo bersiap membopong tubuh malang Rukia-dengan seenaknya. Tapi Yoruichi mencegahnya.

"Perlakukan dengan _baik_," aura seram Yoruichi membumbung tinggi di angkasa. Ichigo jadi menciut, dan mengangkat tubuh Rukia dengan hati-hati ke dalam 'markas mereka'.

"Yang lain, bawa semua hasil rampokan kalian ke dalam," kata Yoruichi sebelum beranjak masuk juga dengan Urahara. Renji, Ishida, dan Sado mengangguk.

Ichigo membawa tubuh Rukia menyusuri salah satu koridor di markas mereka., mencari sebuah kamar kosong. Ichigo masuk ke salah satu kamar tersebut, dan meletakkan Rukia di atas ranjang, serta melepas karung butut dari kepalanya. Lantas dia pun keluar ruangan setelah menutup pintunya. Yoruichi ternyata sudah menunggu di depan ruangan tersebut.

"Dia tidur dari tadi ya?" tanya Yoruichi.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Ya, kayaknya dia kecapaian."

"Baguslah, semoga dia tidak dengar apa-apa. Biarkan dia tidur, setelah dia bangun bersikap biasa saja. Buat dia seakan-akan dia hanya ditinggalkan oleh para bandit di penginapan kecil milik kita ini," ujar Yoruichi dengan tampang serius. Ichigo paham apa maksudnya.

"Baik."

**-xXx-**

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan, sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela membuatnya silau. Dia bangkit dari ranjangnya, memegangi kepalanya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit sekali, tidak hanya itu. Sekujur tubuhnya juga merasa pegal-pegal.

Tangan kirinya meraih segelas air putih yang telah disiapkan di atas meja. Rukia meminumnya sampai habis dalam beberapa teguk. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa sangat haus dan juga merasa asing dengan keadaan sekitar.

Rukia terbelalak.

Ini jelas-jelas bukan kamarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang.

Rukia turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu perlahan, mengintip keadaan di luar. Di depan kamarnya ada kamar lain berhadap-hadapan, lengkap dengan nomor kamar.

Dia ada di sebuah penginapan.

Rukia melangkahkan kaki keluar dan melihat ke kanan kiri. Koridor depan kamarnya sangat bersih dan terang. Lantai kayunya bersinar, gambar-gambar di dinding juga tak tertempel debu sama sekali. Jelas sekali bahwa penginapan ini- meskipun kecil, tapi sangat terawat dan bagus.

"Selamat pagi," sebuah suara mengejutkan Rukia. Dia menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang wanita dengan rambut ungu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Senyum ramah terukir di wajahnya.

"Eh… pagi," balas Rukia. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan.

"Nona sudah bangun? Ini masih sangat pagi," ujar wanita itu. "Aku Yoruichi, kalau ada apa-apa, atau ada pertanyaan panggil aku saja."

"Di mana… aku sekarang?" tanya Rukia.

Yoruichi tersenyum. "Penginapan paling bagus di Kota kecil Karakura, kemarin ada empat orang aneh menurunkanmu di sini, membayar kamarnya, lalu pergi."

Rukia kembali terbelalak. Dia ingat semuanya. Mulai dari perampokan para bandit sampai penculikan dirinya. Mungkin setelah menggunakannya sebagai perisai menusia, mereka meninggalkan mereka di sini karena sudah tak berguna. Bandit-bandit brengsek!

"Kau tahu ke mana mereka?" tanya Rukia dengan nada tinggi. Yoruichi terdiam sebentar, memasang ekspresi 'sedang meningat-ingat'.

"Seingatku mereka pergi ke arah barat," jawab Yoruichi. "Daripada pikirkan orang-orang aneh itu, lebih baik nona makan pagi dulu. Mari, aku antarkan ke ruang makan."

"Ya," Rukia mengangguk pelan. Di kepalanya hanya ada tentang para bandit- dan para bandit. Sebetulnya dirinya agak kecewa karena mereka tinggalkan di sini. Hidupnya setelah ini paling-paling hanya kembali ke istana, lapor dan ceritakan tentang para bandit, lalu 'dikurung' oleh ayahnya Kuchiki Byakuya yang super protektif.

Kuchiki Rukia ingin keluar dari itu, dan dia yakin jika dengan para bandit itu, paling tidak dia bisa berpetualang serta melaksanakan hal yang dia inginkan.

Atau langsung dibunuh.

Pikir lagi, orang biasa pasti langsung jingkrak-jingkrak dan sujud-sujud jika ada dalam posisinya, karena mereka selamat dari para bandit sadis. Rukia jadi merasa bodoh sendiri kenapa dia menginginkan petualangan dengan para bandit itu? Lagipula semua itu rasanya agak mustahil.

Yoruichi membawa Rukia ke sebuah ruangan dengan banyak meja. Di atap ruangan tersebut ada ukir-ukiran indah, dan di dinding-dindingnya banyak lukisan-lukisan besar. Rukia terus terang tidak menyangka bahwa sebuah penginapan kecil di kota kecil akan menyediakan ruang makan sebagus ini.

"Silahkan duduk nona, makanan akan segera disajikan, kalau ada apa-apa silahkan duduk saja," kata Yoruichi ramah sebelum beranjak pergi. Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

Sesaat kemudian seorang pemuda dengan seragam putih-putih ala koki plus kacamata – alias Ishida keluar dengan dorongan makanan. Ishida menyajikan makanan dengan baik di depan Rukia.

"Steak ala Karakura, dibuat dari daging berkualitas super tinggi. Rasanya sangat enak," ujar Ishida seraya membuka penutup makanan. Rukia terkagum-kagum juga. Dia kira makanan yang akan disajikan adalah makanan sederhana seperti sayur asem (?) dan ayam goreng.

"Mau sausnya dituangkan?" tanya Ishida. Rukia cepat-cepat mengangguk. Dari baunya saja sudah bisa disimpulkan bahwa masakan itu sangat lezat. Ishida menuangkan saus ke atas daging lezat yang teronggok di atas piring. Asap dan bau super sedap langsung membumbung tinggi.

Rukia tanpa babibu lagi langsung tancap daging dan melahap steak itu, tak mempedulikan panasnya. Perutnya sudah berkoar-koar dari saat dia bangun pagi ini.

Enak.. sekali… bahkan jauh lebih enak daripada masakan istana. Tapi entah kenapa, dagingnya agak terasa familiar meskipun bumbu yang digunakan lebih mantab.

"Emm… bleh tannya dagingnya dri mm.. mana?" tanya Rukia selagi mengunyah dengan semangat. Tentu di istana dia tidak boleh melakukan ini.

Ishida mendorong kacamatanya. "Dagingnya kami dapatkan dari… pedagang khusus yang mengantarkan dagangannya tiap pagi ke penginapan sini," jawabnya penuh dusta. Kebenarannya : daging itu adalah hasil rampokan dari kerajaan Rukia sendiri kemarin.

"Owwh… empuk sekali!" Rukia semakin brutal melahap steak itu, bahkan Ishida jadi agak heran.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," Ishida beranjak dari depan Rukia, kembali ke dapur.

"Gimana?" tanya Renji di dalam dapur ke Ishida.

"Dia suka, dan kayaknya dia sama sekali nggak curiga," jawab Ishida. "Berkat masakan dewa dari gue…"

"Bacot…" komentar Ichigo yang duduk-duduk santai di atas meja dapur, baca koran. "Siapa juga yang ngambil dagingnya kemarin? Gue."

"Diam Kurosaki!" desis Ishida. "Sebentar lagi dia pergi, jangan buat kekacauan!"

"_Whatever_, gue ke kandang kuda, siap-siap !" Ichigo melompat keluar dari jendela di dapur. Yang lainnya geleng-geleng.

"Dasar…"

* * *

**20 menit kemudian di ruang depan...**

"Eh, nona sudah mau pulang?" Yoruichi pura-pura terkejut saat Rukia berpamitan. Di belakangnya, Ishida, Sado, dan Renji lengkap dengan seragam mereka berdiri dengan muka diramah-ramahkan.

"Ya," Rukia tersenyum. "Aku pasti dicari oleh seluruh kerajaan, semua pasti ribut."

"Eh.. kerajaaaan?" Renji juga pura-pura terkejut sesuai skenario, meskipun aktingnya aduh gile pas-pasan sekali.

"Sebenarnya anda siapa, nona?" Ishida ganti bertanya, mencoba menutupi ekspresi pura-pura Renji yang kelihatan sekali dibuat-buat.

"Kuchiki Rukia, putri dari Kerajaan Senbonzakura, senang bertemu kalian," Rukia memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum anggun ala putri, meskipun efeknya agak berkurang karena penampilannya acak-acakan.

"Wow," celetuk Chad singkat tanpa ekspresi dan nada datar. Sumpah sangat garink. Renji malah _over_-_acting_ dengan ekspresi tidak percaya lebay ala sinetron. Beruntung Ishida dan Yoruichi dapat menutupi akting hancur mereka berdua.

"Putri? Maaf atas ketidak sopanan kami kalau begitu," Yoruichi membungkuk diikuti yang lain. Rukia menggeleng.

"Perlakuan kalian sangat baik, tidak apa-apa, kapan-kapan aku akan mampir ke sini lagi," jawab Rukia. "Kalau begitu permisi, aku harus kembali."

"Kami akan panggilkan transportasi," Renji tiba-tiba melangkah ke pintu depan dan melambai-lambai ke sesuatu. Derap langkah kuda terdengar mendekat.

"Silahkan, tuan putri, transportasi sudah datang," ujar Renji sembari mempersilahkan Rukia untuk masuk ke kereta kuda mewah-entah-darimana (karena Rukia tidak yakin apa kendaraan tersebut benar-benar ada di kota kecil ini, di kerajaannya pun tidak ada!).

"Oh, terima kasih… sekali," Rukia masih terheran-heran. Tapi dia tetap melangkah naik ke atas kereta kuda. Renji menutup pintu kereta kuda itu dan membungkuk penuh hormat. Rukia membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangan.

Kereta kudanya pun berjalan membawa Rukia pergi.

"Moga-moga aja Ichigo nggak ugal-ugalan," komentar Ishida. "Apalagi dia bawa kuda gue…"

"Unik kan? Satu kuda putih satunya hitam, itu ide gue," ujar Renji bangga. "Pertanyaannya : darimana kita dapat kereta kuda kayak begitu?"

"Itu kereta kuda dari Kerajaan Hyourinmaru, kita dapatkan tiga tahun yang lalu," pertanyaan Renji dijawab oleh Yoruichi.

Ishida, Renji, dan Sado hanya berooh ria.

Renji menguap, "Pantas aja mewah sekali, lagian kayaknya putri nggak curiga."

**-xXx-**

Kuchiki Rukia amat heran. Tidak, dia lebih ke _curiga_, meskipun dia tahu kecurigaannya tidak beralasan.

Ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. Pertama, kenapa orang-orang di penginapan itu tidak tahu siapa dirinya? Padahal Rukia cukup yakin – bukan ge er, tapi memang fakta bahwa dirinya terkenal. Kedua, kenapa di penginapan tersebut hanya ada beberapa orang? Meskipun penginapan kecil, tapi bangunannya cukup besar. Mustahil mereka bisa merawat bangunan itu sendiri. Ketiga, kenapa di kota kecil seperti Karakura ada kendaaran mewah seperti ini? Ini bahkan semewah kendaraan kerajaan, mustahil ini digunakan untuk kendaraan umum.

"Hei, apa kendaraan umum di Karakura memang seperti ini?" tanya Rukia ke 'sopir' kereta kuda.

"Er… ya!" jawab si sopir – yang sebenarnya itu Ichigo. "Banyak di Karakura! Kendaraannya begini semua, keren kan?"

Rukia sebenarnya agak geli juga karena si 'sopir' terdengar rada lebay. "Sudah berapa lama memangnya?"

"Bertahun-tahun bahkan sebelum gue, eh.. saya…" Ichigo lupa kalau dia harus sopan. "…lahir, saya jadi sopir kereta kuda gini sudah turunan dari kakek, bapak, terus saya," jawab Ichigo asal-asalan.

"Oh," Rukia tambah merasa geli. "Perawatannya bagus sekali, seperti baru."

"Iya, dipoles, dimandikan setiap hari, baru saja dicat ulang," jawab Ichigo lagi, kembali asal-asalan.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Rukia penasaran. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit familiar dengan suara dan nada bicara si sopir. Ichigo cuma menelan ludah, dia tidak begitu mahir berbohong.

"Er… tidak nona, atau mungkin nona pernah naik kereta ini sebelumnya."

"Aku tidak pernah naik kereta kuda umum sendiri."

"Oh mungkin nona pernah bertemu saya di pasar atau tempat umum lainnya."

"Aku tidak pernah ke pasar."

"Atau mungkin dalam lingkungan istana?"

Rukia terdiam sesaat, kedua mata violetnya menyipit. "Istana? Kau tau aku seorang putri? Kenapa dalam istana? Pernah masuk ke sana memangnya?"

'_Oh sh-t! gue keceplosan!'_

"Er… ya, saya sering ke Senbonzakura, tujuan nona sekarang. Jadi saya tahu siapa nona, dan…" Ichigo memikirkan kalimat lanjutannya dulu. "… saya juga lumayan sering mengantar barang ke dalam istana."

"Mengantar apa?" Rukia tambah penasaran karena dia yakin dia _tidak pernah_ melihat kereta kuda ini masuk ke dalam istana.

"Er…," Ichigo berusaha mengingat-ingat hal-hal di dalam Istana Senbonzakura. "Pupuk! Untuk tanaman ratu."

"Pupuk apa?"

"Ah er… kompos!" jawab Ichigo singkat, padat.

Rukia tidak bertanya kembali. Ichigo lega, berarti jawabannya cukup meyakinkan.

"Hentikan kereta ini."

'_Sh-t! Dia tahu gue bohong! Ini nggak bagus, ini NGGAK BAGUS!" _Ichigo berkoar-koar panik dalam hati dan menghentikan kereta kuda tersebut. Tapi dia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak terlihat panik, sesuai pelajaran Yoruichi 'bertingkah biasa'.

Sesaat kemudian Ichigo bisa mendengar Rukia turun dari kereta kuda tersebut. Dia tidak bertatapan dengan Rukia. Khawatir Rukia akan mengetahui semuanya.

"Kenapa kamu bohong?"

Terlambat, dia benar-benar sudah tahu. Ichigo melompat turun dari kursi pengemudi kereta kuda dan berpaling ke Rukia.

"Apa maksud nona?"

Rukia menatapnya tajam dengan kedua mata violetnya. "Kenapa kamu bohong? Pupuk kompos? Bunga ibuku tidak pakai pupuk itu melainkan sebuah pupuk khusus super mahal yang namanya terlalu panjang dan tetap bau dan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu," ungkap Rukia panjang lebar. Ichigo sampai bingung. "Intinya… Bunga ibuku tidak pakai pupuk kompos! Titik!"

"Oke, itu pupuk kandang, itu bau kan?"

"Juga bukan itu!" geram Rukia. "Pokoknya aku tahu itu bukan pupuk kompos atau kandang, intinya kamu bohong! Oh ya, dan soal kereta ini. Kenapa ada lambang Kerajaan Hyourinmaru di dalamnya?"

'_Sialan si Renji, ngecat nggak becus!"_ batin Ichigo kembali mengomel.

"Oke, itu sumbangan dari mereka untuk kami para fakir miskin…"

"_Itu_ kereta kuda untuk anggota kerajaan," Rukia ingat benar Hitsugaya pernah memakainya beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan sempat heboh karena kereta kuda itu tiba-tiba lenyap dari halaman istananya. "Aku tahu benar mereka pernah kehilangan itu beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Ichigo terdiam.

"Siapapun kamu, pasti kamu curi itu kan? Ditambah lagi suaramu yang aku pernah dengar entah darimana, hanya ada satu kemungkinan…" kata Rukia penuh percaya diri. "Kamu salah satu bandit itu, yang menculikku!"

Hati Ichigo tersambar petir virtual (?) hasil bayangan mengerikan dibantai oleh teman-temannya plus Yoruichi karena identitas mereka ketahuan gara-gara dia. Atau mungkin belum terlambat untuk berbohong dan melindungi identitas yang lain.

"Dan pegawai-pegawai penginapan itu, mereka juga teman-temanmu kan? Tiga pemuda di sana juga masuk dalam geng banditmu."

Oke, semuanya sudah terlambat. Sekarang dia ada beberapa pilihan.

Satu, berbohong untuk melindungi teman-teman banditnya dan menyerahkan diri ke Kerajaan Senbonzakura sendirian dengan alasan sudah tobat? _Ending_ : mungkin dipenggal.

Kedua, langsung kabur ke markas dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau identitas mereka ketahuan ke teman-temannya. Rukia akan kembali dan membocorkan identitas mereka ke pihak kerajaan. _Ending : _mungkin dibantai duluan oleh Ishida dan yang lain atau tertangkap pihak kerajaan dan dipenggal bersama yang lain.

Ketiga, membunuh Rukia sekarang dan mengubur jasadnya. Lalu berkata bahwa Rukia telah kembali dengan selamat ke Kerajaannya pada teman-temannya. _Ending : _dihantui rasa bersalah, bunuh diri dan masuk neraka.

"Oke," Ichigo melepas topinya, memperlihatkan rambut oranyenya. "Sekarang lo mau apa? Lapor ke pihak kerajaan kan? Oke, kalian menang, tapi kita nggak bakal gampang untuk ditangkap."

"Tidak."

Ichigo terkejut. "Eh.. Apa?"

"Tidak, aku nggak akan balik ke sana dan lapor tentang kalian. Tapi…" senyum Rukia mulai mengembang. "… ada satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Biarkan aku ikut bersama kalian," kata Rukia.

Ichigo mangap. Dia jadi tidak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri. Yang benar saja, seorang putri, super kaya dengan hidup terjamin lebih memilih ikut dengan para bandit udik seperti mereka yang terus dikejar-kejar sebagai buronan? Dia pasti gila.

"Lo gila? Nggak mungkin lah!" Ichigo menyilangkan kedua tangannya sehingga membentuk 'X'. "Nggak mungkin banget!"

"Mungkin saja!

"Nggak! Sekali nggak tetep nggak!" Ichigo naik ke atas kereta kuda tadi, siap memacu kedua kudanya.

"Jadi lo mau ninggalin gue sendiri di tengah hutan begini?" Rukia mulai kesal dan meninggalkan kata-kata formalnya. Terus terang dia muak pakai kata-kata begitu terus.

"Yup, lo dah tau siapa kita. Lo balik kita juga bakal ketahuan, lo bakal ngelapor ke mereka. Jadi yah, tinggal di sini aja, bye byeee…"

"Kalau begitu kenapa lo nggak bunuh gue aja dari kemarin sekalian?"

"…" Ichigo tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kalau kalian bunuh gue kemarin semuanya jadi lebih gampang kan? Gue mau ikut kalian karena gue harus mencari sesuatu, selama gue ikut kalian gue jamin rahasia kalian akan terjaga seratus persen!" ucap Rukia mantab dengan super pe-de.

"Bah! Kita bukan tukang antar! Kita bandit oi!"

"Gue nggak minta kalian untuk nganter gue! Gue cuma minta untuk ikut dalam rombongan kalian selama kalian ngerampok, dengan begitu mungkin gue bisa ketemu dengan apa yang gue cari!" Rukia terus bersikeras.

Ichigo menoleh lagi ke Rukia. "Apa jaminannya?" Gimana kita tahu kalau lo bisa dipercaya? Gimana kita tahu kalau lo nggak cuma pengin untuk mata-matain kegiatan kita?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Untuk apa mata-matain. Kalau gue sudah tau siapa kalian, gue nggak perlu bilang ke kalian kalau gue tahu, dengan begitu kalian nggak akan ada persiapan kalo gue lapor ke pihak kerajaan kan. Kalian dikepung, dan… yah.. _game over!_"

Ichigo mencibir. Kata-kata Rukia benar juga. Kalau dia sudah tahu dan benar-benar ingin menangkap mereka maka dia hanya perlu untuk pura-pura tidak tahu sehingga Ichigo dan kawan-kawan tidak tahu kalau dia tahu, dan pasukan kerajaan akan menyerbu secara mendadak. Benar-benar pemikiran yang membingungkan.

"Cih," Ichigo mendengus. Dia benar-benar tak punya pilihan lain. "Naik ke atas!"

Rukia tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan kembali naik ke kereta kuda. "Senang kita punya kesepakatan, Ichigo kan?"

"Darimana lo tau nama gue?" Ichigo mulai memacu kereta kuda tersebut kembali ke markas mereka. "Dan sejak kapan lo manggil gue dengan 'Ichigo'? Kita baru kenal sehari."

"Karena aku cuma tau namamu yang itu," jawab Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum sok. "Sejak kapan lo balik ke mode sopan lagi? Gue Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Karena aku _Kuchiki _Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo…" ucap Rukia dengan nada ningrat. "Jadi aku terpaksa jadi sopan, tapi…" Rukia menyembulkan kepalanya lewat jendela kereta kuda dengan bahagia.

"MULAI BESOK GUE NGGAK LAGI HARUS BEGITU! UHUUUYYY..!" Rukia teriak-teriak gaje selagi kereta itu melesat kencang.

'_Ni orang kasihan juga ternyata…' _itu satu-satunya yang dipikirkan Ichigo untuk sekarang. Tapi nanti, jelas dia harus berpikir tentang bagaimana menjelaskan ini ke yang lain.

**-to be continued-**

**A/N : Chapter 3 sebelumnya saia ganti karena terlalu gaje. Lagipula saia kurang puas dengan chapter 3 yang sebelumnya… Chapter 4 is coming… nggak tau kapan –dikeroyok readers-**

**Still : Review please! Thank you, readers-readers yang buaeekk…**


	4. Other Hunters

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOCness, gaje, AU. Don't like don't read. Simple?**

**The Bandit Brothers**

**Chapter 4 : Other Hunters**

**Kerajaan Hyourinmaru, satu hari setelah penculikan Rukia…**

"Brrr… dinginnya!" keluh Ukitake yang dari tadi tak henti-hentinya bersin-bersin dan batuk-batuk. Suhu super dingin Istana Hyourinmaru benar-benar memicu semua penyakitnya untuk kambuh. Jaket bulu-bulu super tebal _limited edition_ dari Rukia (yang berbau Chappy, tentu saja) pun tak mampu melawan suhu ekstrem tersebut.

Anehnya, sahabat sekaligus partnernya masih saja bisa tertidur pulas.

"Kyo.. Kyouraku!" Ukitake menggigil. "Su.. sudah berapa lama kita di sini?"

Kyouraku Shunsui tak menjawab. Dia masih tertidur pulas, hingga mengorok.

"Kyo… Kyouraku…," Ukitake menjadi lemas-lemas, dan semakin lemas. Pandangannya mulai kabur.

Groook. Kyouraku masih asik terlelap.

"Kyou… raku…," itulah kata-kata terakhir Ukitake sebelum pandangannya benar-benar menjadi gelap. Semuanya hitam. Dia pun pingsan dan tubuhnya ambruk ke lantai es ruangan tersebut. Sesaat kemudian Soi-Fon, Nanao, Hitsugaya, dan beberapa pasukan masuk dengan jaket tebal juga.

"Selamat pagi, maaf membuat kalian semua menunggu…," ujar Pangeran Hitsugaya, satu-satunya yang tidak terlihat kedinginan dengan suhu ekstrim ini. Maklum, dia sudah menghuni istana es tersebut dari jaman masih di perut ibu sampai sekarang, walaupun dia sepertinya tak kunjung tumbuh tinggi besar juga.

"U… Ukitake-san!" wajah Ise Nanao berubah panik dan terkejut mendapati tubuh Ukitake sudah terkapar lemas, eh kaku di bawah. Wajahnya luar biasa pucat, bahkan beberapa helai rambutnya sudah beku. Nanao, Soi-Fon dan beberapa pasukan lain segera menghampiri Ukitake.

"Bawa dia ke ruang pengobatan, hati-hati," perintah Hitsugaya. Kedua pengawal kerajaan itu mengangguk dan segera menggotong tubuh kaku Ukitake ke luar ruangan tersebut.

"Oke kita bisa memulai rapat sekarang," ujar Hitsugaya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ada band dadakan (?). Iring-iringan musik mulai mengalun menandakan kedatangan orang yang penting. Raja Kuchiki Byakuya memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan syal pink super modisnya, yang melindunginya seratus persen dari suhu super dingin minus berapa celcius di Istana Hyourinmaru. Di belakangnya, selusin pasukan mengiringinya, dan juga anggota band.

Soi-Fon dan semua yang sudah ada di ruangan itu memberi hormat, termasuk Kyouraku yang terlonjak kaget karena kakinya diinjak dengan kekuatan maksimum Ise Nanao. Memberinya, jaminan bengkak seratus persen.

Byakuya duduk di kursi es tepat di tengah meja es yang berbentuk 'U' tersebut, tentu dengan alas pantat (?) ekslusifnya (warna pink juga!) agar dia merasa nyaman. Pasukan pengiringnya langsung siap posisi menjaga tiap sudut ruangan tersebut, tapi para anggota band dipersilahkan keluar.

"Selamat datang, Raja Kuchiki Byakuya," Hitsugaya mengucapkan salamnya sembari membungkuk. "Selamat datang di Istana Hyourinmaru."

"Ya," jawab Byakuya singkat, padat, cuek, dan _cool_. Bahkan jauh lebih _cool_ daripada es di istana ini. "Kita bisa mulai rapat sekarang," ujarnya dengan nada monoton. Mata tajamnya menyapu para hadirin yang telah datang lebih dulu.

"Mana penasehat Ukitake?"

Soi-Fon maju selangkah menghadap Byakuya. "Dia baru saja pingsan. Aku rasa dia tidak kuat menghadapi suhu dingin di sini."

Byakuya menghela napas. "Ya, wajar. Semuanya terbuat dari es. Dia bahkan tak kuat meminum es teh buatan Rukia. Meskipun aku ragu itu karena terlalu dingin, mungkin karena rasanya…"

"Hm…" semua hadirin mengangguk. Memaklumi masakan/minuman buatan Rukia yang sudah terkenal _agak_ hancur.

"Baik aku rasa kita bisa memulai rapatnya sekarang," Hitsugaya mengganti topik, sedikit trauma karena dulu dia juga pernah jadi korban minuman buatan Rukia. Susu yang super amat terlalu kental hingga rasanya menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

Hitsugaya menyuruh seorang pengawalnya untuk menutup pintu dan menarik gulungan peta raksasa dari atas.

"Kemarin, pasukan sudah menyisir sampai daerah hutan ini," Hitsugaya menunjuk suatu bagian dengan gambar pohon-pohon di peta itu. "Mereka kehilangan jejak begitu sampai ke tengah. Jejaknya tampaknya dihilangkan dengan sangat lihai, entah bagaimana caranya."

Sunyi, semua terpaku ke peta itu dengan wajah super serius.

"Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, pasukan yang melanjutkan pencarian ke berbagai penjuru menemukan beberapa kulit pisang, dan beberapa koin emas lima kilometer dari jejak pertama hilang," lanjut Hitsugaya. "Kemungkinan besar, itu rampokan para bandit yang tidak sengaja jatuh. Salah satu dari bandit itu diketahui mempunyai hobi makan pisang," Hitsugaya menarik gulungan satunya lagi, menampakkan sketsa wajah pria berambut mirip nanas dengan topeng di wajahnya.

"Dia orang yang punya pedang yang bisa memanjang itu kan?" celetuk Soi-fon. "Panglima Hisagi kemarin mengungkapkan detail mereka secara jelas."

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Ya, dia dan yang lain punya kemampuan bela diri yang sangat tinggi," Hitsugaya menarik-narik gulungan di atas lagi. Agak kerepotan juga karena gulungan yang terlalu banyak itu lama-lama menutupi dirinya yang mini.

"Yang ini, tenaganya luar biasa," Hitsugaya menunjuk ke sketsa pria sangat bertubuh besar dengan jubah butut. "Yang ini sepertinya pintar, daya serangnya luas karena dia memakai panah," penunjuk Hitsugaya beralih ke bandit paling modis di antara keempatnya, bandit berkacamata dengan panah dan jubah putih.

"Dan yang ini," penunjuk Hitsugaya berhenti di gambar bandit yang tampak brutal. "Bandit paling nekad di antara ke empatnya. Tenaga dan staminanya juga patut diperhitungkan, apalagi pedangnya yang super besar ini. Daya jangkaunya luas. Sepertinya dia yang memimpin mereka," ucap Hitsugaya.

"Dia yang menculik Rukia," gumam Byakuya dingin. Matanya memancarkan aura membunuh yang hebat. "Siapapun dia, dia harus segera ditangkap, _dan dihukum_."

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Kembali ke lokasi penemuan rampokan para bandit, lima kilometer ke barat dari hilangnya jejak pertama. Agar jejaknya mudah dihapus, berarti kuda mereka tidak berjalan dengan cepat. Kalau begitu berarti mereka yakin tidak akan tertangkap, pasti mereka punya jalan rahasia atau semacamnya."

"Apa kau yakin kalau itu bukan tipuan mereka? Bisa saja mereka sengaja menjatuhkan beberapa barang agar mereka terlihat seperti pergi ke barat," ucap Nanao.

"Ya, aku juga sempat berpikir begitu. Apalagi kita sudah punya sedikit laporan tentang rute mereka melewati timur," jawab Hitsugaya. "Tapi pencarian ke barat juga harus dilakukan, aku akan memimpinnya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke timur," kata Byakuya tenang. "Panglima Soi-Fon, kau pergi ke barat daya."

"Baik," tukas Soi-Fon. "Tapi Pangeran Hitsugaya, kenapa ke barat? Bukannya pangeran lebih mengenal daerah timur?"

"Ya memang," Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin aku pastikan di sana," dia mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak di atas meja.

Byakuya bangkit dari kursinya. "Kalau begitu pasukan berangkat siang ini. Keselamatan Rukia prioritas kita. Jangan tunggu sampai si bandit melukainya," bayangan Byakuya : Rukia teriak-teriak di sebuah goa ditawan oleh bandit-bandit sadis tersebut. Kepalan Byakuya mengeras memikirkannya. Dia bersumpah akan menghukum para bandit itu sampai jadi daging cacah jika apa yang dia bayangkan itu benar.

**-xXx-**

**Kita kembali ke keadaan Rukia yang sebenarnya…**

"Jadi selama kalian beraksi, tempat ini tutup yah," ucap Rukia seraya memandangi papan tanda bertuliskan 'tutup' yang menggantung di depan pintu penginapan tempat dia terbangun kira-kira dua jam yang lalu. Ichigo menggeleng kecil.

"Nggak, tempat ini benar-benar penginapan," ujarnya. "Kita cuma tutup kalau kita sedang ada _kegiatan_."

"Intinya sama," tukas Rukia.

"_Whatever_," Ichigo melangkah pergi, Rukia keheranan.

"Oi, bukannya kita masuk ke sini kan?" tanya Rukia yang agak kerepotan mengikuti Ichigo karena roknya yang super ribet. "Apa ini bukan tempat kalian? Atau ada tempat masuk lain?"

"Ikuti saja dan diam," balas Ichigo. Rukia cemberut, tapi dia memang tidak punya pilihan lagi. Selama perjalanan ke sini mereka berdua sudah cukup ribut. Mengkontaminasi lingkungan pedesaan tenang, damai, rukun yang mereka lewati dengan omelan, geraman, dan umpatan satu sama lain. Seorang nenek tua sempat melemparkan sandalnya ke kepala Ichigo karena dia terus berteriak-teriak ketika kereta mereka melewati rumahnya yang biasanya tenang.

Rukia mengikuti Ichigo menyusuri teras depan lalu berbelok ke kiri, ke arah halaman belakang penginapan. Halaman tersebut memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi perawatannya bisa Rukia jamin tak kalah hebat dengan perawatan bunga-bunga ibunya. Semak-semak dibentuk sedemikian rupa membentuk tampang-tampang gaje yang Rukia yakin masih ada hubungannya dengan kelompok bandit tersebut. Pohon beringin besar di tengah tak tampak seram seperti pohon beringin pada umumnya. Ada sebuah bangku putih di bawahnya, di sebelahnya ada sesuatu yang tampaknya sebuah sumur. Bagi Rukia, sumur itu tampak menyeramkan, seakan mengontaminasi aura damai di sekitarnya dengan aura misteri.

Ichigo berhenti di depan sumur itu, dia mengambil senter dari sakunya dan mengarahkannya ke dasar sumur. Rukia mengira ada suatu jalan rahasia di sumur tersebut.

Bayangan Rukia : dia harus terjun ke bawah sumur. Lalu dasar sumur itu ternyata adalah sebuah lorong yang terhubung ke suatu ruangan tersembunyi tempat geng Ichigo berkumpul. Benar-benar keren.

Kedua tangan Ichigo sudah menapak di pinggiran sumur, menguatkan bayangan Rukia. Rukia sudah mencingcingkan rok super ribetnya sedikit. Siap melompat.

Ichigo menarik tali timba.

Eh tali timba?

"Oh jadi kita pakai itu untuk ke bawah ya," ujar Rukia. Dia telah _mengupgrade_ sedikit bayangannya tentang 'sumur lorong ajaib'.

"Iyalah, kenapa? Baru liat sumur sekali ini?" jawab Ichigo sadis.

"Bodoh! Di istana juga ada!" kata Rukia. "Cuma… gue nggak yakin apa cukup kuat?"

"Kuatlah! Memang ini buat kita ke bawah gitu?"

Untuk pertanyaan Ichigo barusan, sebetulnya jawaban jujur dari seorang Kuchiki Rukia adalah 'iya'. Itu adalah teorinya. Oke, itu membuktikan bahwa teorinya seratus persen salah. Itu hanya sumur biasa, tua, dilihat sekilat agak angker dengan timba reot. Hanya kali ini, Rukia seratus persen yakin bahwa yang ditarik Ichigo bukan ember semata, melainkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih keren…

Ichigo menarik sebuah sepatu butut dari dasar sumur.

Rukia mangap.

"Sepatu?" pekiknya. Ichigo mencermati bagian-bagian sepatu tersebut. Sesaat kemudian tangan kanannya mengaduk-aduk sepatu tersebut. Kemudian Ichigo mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari celah kecil solnya.

"Kunci?" Rukia terpana, seperti baru pertama kali melihat benda tersebut. Dia hanya tak habis pikir kenapa benda itu disembunyikan dengan cara paling gaje dan repot di dunia. Pasti kunci itu digunakan untuk sesuatu yang sangat amat penting.

"Hn," respon Ichigo singkat. "Ini kunci untuk masuk pintu belakang."

"Tapi kenapa?" Rukia terbata-bata, bolak-balik melihat ke sumur dan Ichigo dengan kebingungan. "Kalau hanya untuk masuk pintu belakang kenapa repot-repot?"

"Lihat aja."

Ichigo berjalan menghampiri pintu belakang. Dimasukkannya kunci itu ke lubang lalu dia memutarnya.

Cklek.

Pintu itu terbuka , tapi apa yang ada dibaliknya bukan sesuatu yang normal. Rukia mengira itu hanya pintu biasa untuk masuk ke penginapan tersebut. Itu bukan. Tidak ada lantai kayu mengkilap atau ruangan dengan ukir-ukiran, melainkan sebuah lorong dengan tangga ke bawah.

"Ini pintu masuk sementara," kata Ichigo. "Kita belum sempat buat pintu masuk yang lebih tersembunyi."

"Jadi yang ada di bawah itu markas kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Rukia. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Ya, ini jalan masuk yang paling singkat. Kita juga bisa lewat dalam penginapan, tapi itu sedikit lebih repot, kita turun sekarang," Ichigo mulai menuruni tangga itu. Rukia mengikutinya.

Setelah menyusuri lorong tersebut selama kurang lebih satu menit. Mereka berdua tiba di sebuah ruangan besar. Rukia terpana. Dia sempat mengira bahwa markas mereka akan gelap, seram, mirip gua dengan obor sebagai penerangan di dinding-dindingnya. Tapi tidak, ruangan markas mereka mirip dengan penginapan di atas. Lantai kayu, terang, dan hangat. Sama sekali tidak mencerminkan markas penjahat.

"Ini tempat kita untuk rapat," jelas Ichigo. Rukia mengangguk. Sebetulnya dia sudah bisa tahu sebelum Ichigo mengatakannya. Satu peta plus papan tulis besar di dinding dan sederetan kursi dengan meja mengkilap telah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Di mana yang lain?" tanya Rukia.

"Er…" Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Biasanya jam segini mereka ada di sini, tapi ternyata nggak ada. Berarti mereka sudah selesai menghitung hasil. Mungkin sekarang mereka ada di tempat menyimpanan."

"Tempat penyimpanan? Tempat untuk menyimpan semua hasil rampokan kalian?" mata Rukia membulat.

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Di mana itu?"

"Kenapa lo nggak pernah berhenti tanya? Ini bukan 'tur ke markas Bandit Brothers' seperti tur-tur di museum!" Ichigo mulai mengeluarkan jurus tampang angker andalannya.

"Bodoh! Kalo gue gabung berarti gue harus tahu semuanya!" balas Rukia.

"Bah," Ichigo akhirnya tidak punya pilihan. "Ruangan itu ada di sebelah, begitu kita keluar ruangan ini lewat lorong itu belok ke kanan. Lihat juga kotak kecil di tembok situ?" Ichigo menunjuk ke arah sebelah papan tulis. "Itu fungsinya untuk memindahkan barang-barang dari ruangan ini setelah di data ke tempat penyimpanan."

"Hoo," Rukia manggut-manggut. "Kalo ada itu kenapa repot-repot ke sebelah lagi?"

"Nggak tau, mungkin ada barang yang mau diambil," jawab Ichigo. "Ayo, mungkin yang lain ada di sana sekarang," dia mulai melangkah ke arah pintu.

Sebelum Ichigo sempat memegang kenopnya, suara-suara familiar mulai terdengar. Pintu pun menjeblak terbuka, nyaris mengenai Ichigo.

Ishida, Renji, Sado, Urahara, Yoruichi dan Chad muncul dengan mata terbelalak. Ichigo mulai agak was-was, sementara Rukia tampak santai.

"I…Ichigo," Renji terbata-bata. "Putri?"

Rukia hanya tersenyum, Ichigo garuk-garuk kepala cuek meskipun dia agak khawatir kalo teman-temannya akan marah. Dia tidak mau repot berdebat.

"Yo," sapa Ichigo biasa. "Penyamaran terbongkar, dia sudah tau dari saat dia bangun," Ichigo menunjuk ke Rukia. "Dan sekarang dia mau bergabung."

"A..apa?" semuanya mangap, minus Ichigo dan Rukia.

**-xXx-**

**20 km arah barat Kerajaan Hyourinmaru…**

Hitsugaya dan puluhan pasukan miliknya berbondong-bondong menyusuri Hutan di barat yang terkenal angker. Pohon-pohonnya berbentuk aneh, seperti makhluk-makhluk gaje yang siap menerkam mereka kapan saja. Beberapa pasukan miliknya terus lirak-lirik ke berbagai arah, takut kalo ada sesuatu menyeramkan yang tiba-tiba terjadi.

"Ihik! Ihik!" Seorang wanita dengan ukuran 'ehem' juauh di atas rata-rata cegukan dengan santainya. Di tangannya ada sebuah botol sake. Dia adalah Rangiku Matsumoto, penasehat Kerajaan Hyourinmaru yang nyaris dipecat oleh Hitsugaya karena super duper malas. Beruntung, kemampuan bela dirinya yang lumayan tinggi mampu menyelamatkannya dari serangan 'PHK'.

"Matsumoto! Jangan minum disaat-saat begini!" Hitsugaya murka. Matsumoto cuma mesam-mesem di tempat sambil meneguk sakenya lagi. Karena mesam-mesem itu dia juga jadi keselek, tidak cuma cegukan. Hitsugaya makin frustasi.

"Huek, uhuk! Taichou! Kapan kita sampai?" Matsumoto malah balas bertanya, agak teler.

"Cih, tidak ada tujuan, misi kita adalah untuk mencari Putri Rukia yang bisa ada di mana saja," jawab Hitsugaya. "Kita lewat jalan ini karena banyak jejak mereka yang ditemukan di sini!"

"Taichou payah!" Matsumoto semakin teler sehingga kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya semakin membuat Hitsugaya mendidih. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang bergerak cepat di semak-semak, mengejutkan semuanya. Para prajurit dengan nyali memprihatinkan langsung bergidik hebat, siap pingsan di tempat, takut kalo akan terjadi penampakan yang bisa menyebabkan jantung mereka berhenti secara instant.

Puluhan pisau tiba-tiba melesat dari balik semak-semak.

"Semuanya tiarap!" seru Hitsugaya. Semua rombongannya langsung menuruti perintahnya, bahkan ada yang berguling-guling juga, entah apa tujuannya.

Dua sosok gaje berjubah hitam jatuh dari pohon dengan dramatis di depan mereka. Satunya bertudung dengan senyum lebar, satunya bertampang banci dengan bulu mata lentik, bukti dirawat tiap hari. Dua sarung pedang tampak di pinggangnya.

"Bandit, bukan…" gumam Hitsugaya. "Kalian orang-orang dari goa hantu itu!"

Si sosok bertudung menodongkan tombaknya. "Heh, 'orang-orang' dari Goa Hantu? Kita ini pendekar! Jangan asal ngomong!"

"Mereka tentu nggak tau kecantikanku yang terkenal…" gumam si banci. Si tudung melengos.

"Heh kalian! Berani-beraninya kalian masuk ke wilayah kami! Siapa pun yang masuk ke sini harus bayar mahal!" seru si tudung yang ngaku-ngaku 'pendekar' itu sembari menusuk-nusukkan tombaknya ke udara kosong, intimidasi. Prajurit-prajurit pengecut tadi pingsan di tempat. Hitsugaya melotot dengan _cool_nya, bahkan seorang Rangiku Matsumoto juga mengaktifkan mode serius.

"Pendekar tidak memalak…" ujar Rangiku dramatis. Si tudung tadi kembali melengos. "Apa mau kalian?"

"Matsumoto, biar aku saja," kata Hitsugaya.

"Tapi taichou…" Matsumoto agak protes. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk, tanda 'tidak apa-apa'.

"Kalian trio dari Goa Hantu itu kan? Jadi ini wilayah kalian?" kata Hitsugaya tegas. Dua pemalak itu hanya berdiri di tempat, balas memandang mereka serius.

"Taichou hah? Jadi kamu pemimpinnya?" ailh-alih menjawab si tudung itu malah balas bertanya.

"Aku Pangeran Hitsugaya dari Kerajaan Hyourinmaru," jawab Hitsugaya mantap. Dua pemalak itu tampak agak terkejut. "Ada beberapa pertanyaan untuk kalian, jawab kalau tidak kalian akan tau akibatnya."

"Ikkaku, bagaimana ini?" tanya si banci sambil senyam-senyum santai. "Kayaknya kita bakal repot."

"Heh nggak perlu" si tudung alias Ikkaku itu malah menyengir. "Pertanyaan apa?" balas Ikkaku ke Hitsugaya.

"Apa kalian pernah melihat gerombolan Bandit Brothers lewat sini?"

Ikkaku terdiam sesaat. "Kalau kita jawab apa ada imbalannya?"

Hitsugaya malah mencengkeram gagang pedang di punggungnya. "Imbalan kalau kalian tidak jawab, kalian pasti menyesal."

"Wo Yumichika, kita ditantang," kata Ikkaku ke si banci yang dipanggil Yumichika itu.

"Sudah aku bilang pasti repot, nanti make-upku ilang…"

"Siapa peduli ama tu bedak colongan!"

"Aku peduli, bedak ini amat berharga…"

"Banyak bacot!"

"Soten ni saze, Hyourinmaru!" Hitsugaya mulai melancarkan serangannya selagi duo gaje itu beradu mulut. Naga es raksasa tiba-tiba muncul dan membekukan semuanya. Ikkaku dan Yumichika meloncat dengan sigap untuk menghindari serangan itu. Detik kemudian, gantian Yumichika yang kembali melemparkan puluhan pisau ke arah Hitsugaya, tapi serangan itu diblok dengan mudah oleh es Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Ikkaku dan Yumichika, naga es kembali muncul dan mengincar mereka berdua, membekukan semua yang dilewati. Ikkaku dan Yumichika tak punya pilihan selain bertengger di puncak pohon tertinggi yang belum terjamah es.

Ikkaku melemparkan beberapa buntelan benda aneh ke Hitsugaya, Rangiku membloknya tap buntelan itu malah meledak menjadi kepulan asap hitam pekat yang menutupi penghilatan mereka.

Detik kemudian pedang Hitsugaya sudah beradu dengan tombak Ikkaku. Tenaga Ikkaku yang lumayan kuat membuat Hitsugaya sedikit kerepotan.

"Taichou!" seru Rangiku. Tapi Yumichika tiba-tiba muncul di belakangnya dan meniupkan bubuk aneh tepat ke matanya. Rangiku jadi kelilipan hebat dan tambah tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Hitsugaya juga tak tinggal diam. Es kembali muncul dari pedangnya dan merambat ke ujung tombak Ikkaku, membekukannya perlahan. Ikkaku langsung terlonjak ke belakang sebelum es itu membekukannya secara total. Tapi serangan naga es kembali keluar mengejarnya. Asap hitam pekat di sekitar Hitsugaya dan Rangiku perlahan memudar akibat serangan Hitsugaya. Ikkaku dan Yumichika kembali ke posisi awal, bertengger di puncak pohon tertinggi.

"Matsumoto, kau tidak apa-apa?" Hitsugaya menoleh ke Rangiku yang masih heboh mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, taichou," ujar Rangiku yang membuka matanya perlahan, masih agak pedih.

"Yumichika, apa tampaknya kita harus pakai 'itu'," kata Ikkaku. Yumichika menoleh ke arahnya, agak terbelalak.

"Baik juga, kita sudah lama tidak pakai 'itu'," senyum Yumichika perlahan mengembang. "Aku akan siap-siap," Yumichika mencengkeram kedua gagang pedangnya.

"Mereka tampaknya akan menyerang lagi," gumam Hitsugaya. "Siap-siap!" serunya. Rangiku di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk, menyiapkan pertahanan.

"Yumichika sekarang!" seru Ikkaku. Dan Yumichika menarik kedua buah pedang dari sarungnya.

Hitsugaya cs. mangap.

Itu bukan pedang, melainkan dua cermin dengan gagang dibuat mirip gagang pedang.

Dua cermin itu diangkat tinggi-tinggi, hingga memantulkan cahaya matahari yang membuat Hitsugaya and the gang silau bukan main.

"Ikkaku, sekarang…"

Dengan seringai super lebar, Ikkaku memusatkan semua reiatsunya di satu titik, kepalanya.

"M... mau apa mereka?" Rangiku terbata-bata saking bingungnya. Hitsugaya yang sama sekali tak ada ide itu pun hanya diam.

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ikkaku masih berkutat di tempat memusatkan reiatsunya di kepala ala Super Saiya, sampai-sampai kepalanya bersinar agak kemerahan tanda reiatsu sudah terkumpul.

"Tampaknya sudah," Yumichika tersenyum dan mulai mengarahkan cermin itu ke kepala Ikkaku. Ikkaku siap membuka tudungnya, tapi sesuatu tiba-tiba terjadi dan mengejutkan mereka semua. Es es Hitsugaya pun mendadak pecah, dihancurkan oleh serangan tak kasat mata.

Satu sosok misterius pun kembali mendarat di depan Hitsugaya dan Rangiku. Kali ini jauh lebih mengerikan. Reiatsunya yang begitu besar seperti menekan mereka semua. Sosok itu pun perlahan mendongak, menampakkan wajahnya yang penuh luka

"Zaraki taichou!" pekik Ikkaku dan Yumichika kompak. Mereka berdua langsung turun ke belakang sosok mengerikan itu.

"Kenpachi Zaraki…" gumam Hitsugaya serius, kembali menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Pangeran Hitsugaya ya? Kalian mencari kumpulan bandit-bandit itu? Mereka tidak lewat sini kalo kalian ingin tahu."

"Za…Zaraki taichou! Kenapa langsung diberi tahu!" Ikkaku agak protes. Tapi sebuah _deathglare_ maut dari Kenpachi sukses meredam semuanya.

Hitsugaya dan Rangiku menurunkan pedang mereka. "Darimana kami tahu kalian bisa dipercaya?"

"Ini!" Kenpachi melemparkan sebuah gulungan ke Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya membuka dan membacanya. Itu adalah salah satu poster sayembara pencarian Rukia.

"Kami juga ingin ikut…" Kenpachi menyeringai lebar. Seorang gadis mungil berambut pink tiba-tiba muncul di puncaknya.

"Ken-chan tertarik!" seru gadis itu.

Hitsugaya terdiam sesaat. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat.

"Baik, selamat bergabung di sayembara. Lakukan yang terbaik!"

**-to be continued-**

**Author's note : Maaf karena update yang kayaknya butuh waktu selamanya ini. Saia akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali sampai-sampai ngetik aja nggak sempat. Ini (akhirnya) diupdate juga. Chapter selanjutnya geng Ichigo + Rukia bakal kembali ngerampok!  
**

**Review Please readers-readers yang baik! Terima kasih... **

**The Great Kon-sama  
**


End file.
